My Babysitter's a Vampire  A New Beginning
by CallMeEli
Summary: After 3 years of the episode Re-vamped. Everything changed, people and feelings. Benny & Ethan are 17. But when an unexpected incident happened, their lives became tragic. Pairings: BennyxErica EthanxSarah RoryxOC.
1. Chapter 1

**Chapter 1 "The Vision"**

(White Chapel High School)

[Ethan's POV]

It was a Thursday afternoon. I was walking in the corridors of the school holding my books, not listening to Benny endlessly talking beside me. Suddenly I bump on someone and my books fell,it was Sarah."Sorry! I didn't see you I was daydreaming." I said. Sarah said, "It's alright." I picked up my books and helped her with hers.  
>Our hands suddenly made contact then I had a vision. "Ethan! Ethan! Earth to geek!" Sarah shook my shoulder. I blinked and got back to reality. I saw Benny laughing, I rolled my eyes. I gave Sarah's book back and stood up. "What happened?" Sarah asked. I shook my head "Nothing, day dreaming again. Sorry about that." Sarah looked at me with a confused face. I laughed nervously.<p>

The bell rang, Sarah waved "Cya later." Benny and I were walking to class, "Dude, what happened back there? When you were picking the books up.." Benny asked. I couldn't explain what I saw but it was really creepy. I told Benny, "When I touched Sarah's hand while picking the books up, I had a vision..." Benny stopped walking, I stopped too, "What was it?" He asked. "It was dark and I saw myself lying on the ground, blood on my stomach..Dying." I gulped at the last word. Benny was stunned, speechless.  
>He couldnt believe what he heard and I couldn't believe what I saw. I felt like the earth was shaking under me but it was just my legs, trembling with fear. I tried to shake off the fear inside me but it just builds up. I shook my head then we ran to class, we were really late.<p>

Finally school was over. I waved Benny and Sarah goodbye and went home. I sat on my bed in my room thinking about the vision. I couldn't believe it. I didn't want to die now, there's no reason too. Tomorrow is Friday and Sarah is coming over to babysit. I didn't want to tell her about what I saw, it might make her more deppresed since now she's a full vampire.

* * *

><p><strong>Author's Note:<strong>

_**Thanks guys for reading! I don't own My Babysitter's a Vampire.**_

_**PLEASE REVIEW! UPDATING SOON!**_


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2 "The Warning"**

[Ethan's POV]  
>It's a Friday night and my parents were gone. I'm in my room sitting cross legged on my bed, studying since there's going to be a Quiz next week and it's extremely hard but for me not that much. Benny is there on the floor, fell asleep studying. All of the sudden someone knocked on the door and it opened. It was Sarah,<br>"Jane's in bed. Can I study with you?" I nodded and said "Sure, Come in." She came in with a book on her hand and came to sit at the end of the bed, she crossed her legs.

There was silence for a few minutes then Sarah broke it and asked me "How can you study? It's so comlicated! Even Benny fell asleep!" I laughed. "It's not that complicated. Benny was playing video games before he started studying that's why he's asleep." I said. "But its sooo hard!" Sarah complained. I told her "You know..  
>. you can just ask for help.. I mean if you want t-" "YES! Please!" She interrupted me. I stood up and sat beside her. I taught her the easy way to study and gave her some tips. "THANK YOU soo much Ethan!" She shouted and then she gave me a quick tight hug. I blushed and laughed nervously. I told her "Anytime.."<br>Benny suddenly yelled "Who's so noisy?" Sarah and I laughed. Benny woke up. He stood up and went to sit on the bed, "What did I miss?" I said "Nothing." I looked down and saw Sarah's hand. It reminded me about this afternoon. The Vision. I put my face in my hands trying hard not to think about it. Sarah saw me and asked "Ethan, What's wrong?" I lifted my head up and shook it, "It's nothing.." I gave Benny a stare and he seems to already know what happened. He looked nervous. Anxiety was growing in me. I looked at Sarah she looked worried. She saw my face, it was full of nervousness. "Ethan, seriously it doesn't look like nothing. Tell me! We're practically best-friends. I want to know Ethan. Please.." She said begging. I shook my head "It's nothing. Don't worry.." Sarah started yelling now, she stood up. "Tell me! You look like something happened very bad.." Benny looked at me. I was so confused. My mind was going crazy. I couldn't tell her. I mustn't.  
>I shouldn't. "No..I can't tell you.." I said. I kept my face in my hands again while shaking my head. Sarah looked at me. "Why not Ethan? Is it something to do with me?" She asked this time softly. "No." I answered.<br>Sarah looked at Benny and asked him, "Benny, Please tell me! I know you know what's happening." I lifted my head from my hand and looked at Benny. "I.. don't know anything." Benny said. I could see Sarah is mad now.  
>But we couldn't tell her. She sat down on the bed trying to calm down. There was silence.<p>

Suddenly some noise occured from outside. We went down to check what was it.  
>We were at the porch searching. Then an unknown voice spoke out of no where, "We meet again my dear Sarah.. I can see your still with your dorks. I still don't know why you hang out with them. And I see that he survived... Your a full vampire now? Congratz! I can't believe you would sacrifice yourself just to save that mortal. Why Sarah? Why?" The unknown voice stopped. Sarah yelled "Who are you? Show yourself!" "I'm pretty sure you already know.." The unknown voice said and it started laughing. Someone jumped down from the tree. It was Jesse! We were stunned. Sarah yelled "What do you want!" Jesse laughed.<br>"Don't worry. I won't stay for long. I just came here to ask you again Sarah." "Ask me what?" Sarah asked. "Since now your not a fledgling anymore. And your a full vampire. I want to ask you again.. to come with me & leave those 2.." Jesse gave a glance at us. "leave all them and come with me. There's no use for you to be here. They're not babies you know. They can take care of themselves." "Never. I will never come with you. Even if it's the last thing I would do!"  
>Sarah yelled. Jesse shook his head and said, "I figured you would say that. Fine then I'll do it my way. I'll take you by force. At the day lunar eclipse I will come and take you Sarah whether you like it or not." Sarah scoffed &amp; said "Only you? This time I'll be sure I'll kill you once and for all." Jesse laughed again.<br>"I made some arrangements about that.." He said. Sarah asked "What do you mean?" Jesse answered, "I mean that I have my own people now." He laughed. Sarah was silenced. "Don't say I didn't warn you. I'm off now. Till the day we meet again." Jesse bowed his head and then flashed out. All of us were speechless. We went back in the house, planning in the living room. We had 2 weeks till the lunar eclipse. But before we can talk my parents came home. I waved bye to Benny and Sarah "Cya"


	3. Chapter 3

**_Guys! Thank you so much for reading. Here's my new update! _  
><strong>

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 3 "Feelings"<strong>

(WC Highschool)

[Sarah's POV]  
>As I walked on the school corridors, my mind was so full. I couldn't stop thinking about last night. The unexpected visit and the warning Jesse gave because I didn't accept his proposal to go with him. Erica came and greeted me, "Hey bestfriend, heard about last night." How did she know? "How'd yo-" I was about to ask but she interrupted me. "Your geek's bestfriend." Benny, just as I thought. "First Ethan's not my 'geek'.. When did Benny tell you?" I said. "Just today and.. Yes he is, its obvious you like him.. gross.. C'mon admit it." Erica winked at me. "He is not my geek! I don't like him.." I protested. Erica laughed, "De-ni-al.. I know you Sare. You like hanging out with him, you saved him, bit him. He belongs to you now.."<br>I was speechless. I stared at her, I was about to argue but she was staring at something or someone. I bet it would be another jock she would chow down on but when I looked where she was staring at.. my heart fell.

I saw Ethan, hugging a girl. I was furious. I felt like biting her head off! I couldn't understand why I was like this. I gritted my teeth and clenched my fist when I saw her kiss Ethan on the cheek. I was so angry I just wanted to kill that filthy bitch! Erica saw my reaction and grinned, "Easy Sare. Calm down." I tried calming down but I was still angry. I closed my eyes and took a deep breath. "Seems like your geek likes her.." Erica said. I opened my eyes and saw them still talking. "Why do I care?" I said harshly. "Oh you do!  
>Did you just see you reaction? Your jealous Sarah.." Erica reminded me of my reaction. I couldn't explain it either. A voice spoke from behind us "Hello ladies, I see Ethan has a new girlfriend.. or is it not?" It was Benny. Erica said "Nerd boy.." "That's not his girlfriend!" I hissed. Benny backed away a little. "Woah woah..<br>You seem angry, what's the matter?" He said in a voice with fear. Erica answered "She's jealous..Coz someone is-" I cut her off. "I am NOT jealous!" I protested. Benny backed away a little more. Erica smiled then hugged me. She whispered my ear with a coolin' voice, "Its okay Sare..Calm down.." I calmed down just a bit then she let go. " Thanks Erica, your the best." I told her. "I'm always there for you. But now I'm hungry."  
>She waved and walked away. I saw Benny, he was a few feet away from me. I walked to him. "Are u gonna get angry again?" He said with fear while putting his hands up. I shook my head "No.. Sorry about that.. I just got mad when I saw..." I trailed off. Benny put his hands down and nodded. "Its alright, I know you were just jealous." He smiled. I was about to argue but instead I held my anger and just clenched my fist. "Yea..Sorry again." I apologized. "Hey guys!" A voice from behind said. Ethan was walking towards us, waving.<br>Benny said "Hey E! Who were you talking to?" Ethan blushed "Well, she's my mom's friend's daughter. She's new.." Benny said "Cool! Introduce me to her!" He winked. Ethan laughed "Sure!" He looked at me, "You seem awefully quiet Sarah.." I shrugged "What did you guys talk about?" Ethan blushed again and said "Nothing really. She just wanted to come over to the house tonight.." I clenched my fist tighter. Suddenly my phone vibrated in my pocket. I let the fist go and took my phone. It was a text from Mrs. Morgan, Ethan's mom.  
>I checked it and it's written <em>'Sarah, Can you please babysit tonight? I know you only babysit at Fridays but we have a dinner party and we'll be home late. We will pay you double today. Please and Thank you.<em>' I have to babysit tonight. And that girl would be there. I felt someone behind me, it was Benny. He read the message. He nodded and said "Mhm.." He walked back near Ethan. "Who was it?" Ethan asked. Benny was about to speak but before he could I shot him a death glare. He closed his mouth. The bell rang and we were off to class.

[Ethan's POV]  
>I was in Chemistry class not bothered to listen to the teacher. Right now I needed to think. I wonder why Sarah seems so gloomy.. She didnt even smile, the smile I always loved. Did I do something? I shrugged to myself. I thought about Maylin coming over tonight. She's nice and pretty but Sarah is beautiful and perfect.<br>I sighed. Wondering when I will tell my feelings to Sarah. I always seem to chicken out. I'm just scared to be rejected.. And hurt. I sighed again. Tonight is a study date and I'm pretty nervous. Its a good thing Sarah isn't there because if they both are there Maylin and Sarah, one I like and the other I love; it will be weird and complicated. I also need to tell Maylin that I like her but I love Sarah. I hope I won't get beaten up. I flinched. The day is going pretty slow I thought as I stared on the clock. There was still alot of time till the bell rings. I remembered Sarah was in the same class. She was way behind me though. I wonder what she's thinking.

[Sarah's POV]  
>I couldn't believe my reaction earlier. Why did I do that? Ethan is just my bestfriend and he's just with the girl. It can't be that I might have feelings for... I looked at him, he was way infront. I shook my head. No.<br>That can't be. But Erica was right about the territorial thing. Since the day that Jesse bit Ethan then I sucked out the venom.. I couldn't stop thinking about him. Mostly about the blood but I sometimes think about him, his brown hair, his eyes. And especially when he does the lop sided smile thing. I love that. It is cute when he does it, it makes me blush. Also he is funny even though he doesnt try to. The way he blush is the best thing when I go near him or ask him something. I giggled quietly that no one heard. Bell rang and I went of to the next class. Then the next. Next. Next.

[Ethan's POV]  
>Classes where really slow! I saw Sarah in few of my classes but I couldn't talk to her since she's usually on the back seats. Finally the bell rang for lunch.<p>

* * *

><p><strong>Thanks again! <strong>

**PLEASE REVIEW. QUESTIONS WILL BE ANSWERED.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own MBAV. This is just something out of my head. :)**


	4. Chapter 4

**A.N: Hey, so I've got people actually reading this, so I decided to post it for them! Here it is. **

**Disclaimer: I don't own MBAV. If I did Sarah & Ethan, Benny & Erica would be together by now.**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 4 "Plans"<strong>

(Cafeteria)

[Benny's POV]  
>It was lunch! Yay! I was so hungry. I went off to the cafeteria and first thing that caught my eyes is Erica on the table alone, typing on her laptop. I noticed that her hair is tied up behind her like a pony tail. She looked like the old Erica, I smiled. I went to go sit near her. "Hey nerd boy, What the heck are you doing here?" Erica asked bitterly but eyes still on the laptop. I said "Just curious... On what your doing."<br>Erica stopped typing and looked at me. " Will you leave if I tell you?" I shrugged "Maybe.." Then I grinned.  
>Erica sighed then told me "I'm writing a Dusk fan fiction.." "Really...Can I read it?" I enthusiastically asked.<br>"No, I'm not finished yet. So go hang out with ur bestfriend dork." Erica said. I pouted at her. I was planning on grabbing her laptop but I'm afraid she might bite my head off. I flinched. She saw me. "What?"  
>"uhhhhh..." I said.. I want so badly to just grab the laptop and read. Erica looked at me with a confused expression. She is just inches away from me. I gulped. She looked like her old self again. The one I crushed on. "You look like as if your about to collapse." She said. I noticed a worried sound in her voice. "Why do you care?" I raised my eyebrows. Her eyes widened and blushed. She turned back to her laptop, typing again. "Go away dork. I'm busy." She said but not bitterly. "Okay fine. By the way you look nice when your hair is like that especially when you blush." I winked at her then stood up and walked away.<p>

[Erica's POV]  
>Benny winked at me then left. I froze of what he said earlier..<em> 'you look nice when your hair is like that especially when you blush...'<em> His voice was in my head. I blushed red. Benny is annoying and a dork.. But what he said is just different from the others... I shook my head. "Your red today.. Reading Dusk again?" A voice infront of me said. It was Sarah's geek, Ethan. He looked at me with a confused face. I looked away, trying to stop blushing. "No!  
>I'm not." He sat down infront me and asked "No your not what? Red or reading Dusk?" I turned to look at him and answered "I'm not reading Dusk, I'm making a Dusk fan fic. And what do you want?" Ethan shrugged.<br>"Noticed you red. Why so tomato Red today?" he asked. I was still red. Dammit. "Nothing of your concern.."  
>I said bitterly. "Well I saw Benny here earlier and saw you guys chat.. So I was guessing its either something Benny said or you were reading Dusk.. But your not reading so.. Its pretty much Benny." Ethan said. My eyes widened and I turned more red. Remembering what he told me. "I thought so.." He said. "What do you want dork?" I asked while I look down. "Well, Sarah seemed gloomy today and I was just wondering why.. And I thought you might know.." he told me. I looked at him he was looking down. "Hmph. Why should I tell you?"<br>I said. Ethan looked up. "Well if you won't I'll tell Benny that YOU of all girls like HIM.." He black mailed me. I glared at him and he grinned. "Fine.. I won't tell you the whole thing. But it was something you did earlier today..Now DO NOT spill a word to you geek friend!" I told him. He stopped grinning, " Fine. And what did I do?" I laughed, "You dont't know what you did? Figure that out yourself." He nodded. I continued typing on my laptop. "So you like Benny now? How'd that happen?" I stopped typing and my eyes widened. I bit my lip and looked at him. "Just don't tell him I told you this or else I WILL bite your head off and tear you apart." I threatened him. In response he squeaked and nodded nervously. "Well, I don't really know how I liked him.. Benny is.. funny. His hair is cool and I love his eyes. The way he flirts with me is different from Rory's and others... His smile and recklessness is the best thing about him. His personality suits him. His is mainly different than imagined he would be. There I told you, now zip it!" I was blushing again.. Ethan looked suprised and he just nodded. "Now go away Sarah's geek. I'm busy." I faced my laptop and continued what I was doing. "Sarah's geek? Kay cya." He said and left.

[Ethan's POV]  
>Erica likes Benny.. Wow. Unbelievable. I can't tell him or else I'm dead, literally.. I wonder what I did to make Sarah gloomy.. I don't remember saying anything bad to her. I shrugged. I saw Benny walking towards me. "Yo E! Lets sit with the vamps. There" he pointed to the table where I just left from. But this time Sarah and Rory was there. And Erica's laptop was closed. "What's Rory doing to MY Erica?" I heard Benny say and saw him already infront of me walking to them. Rory was flirting with Erica. To be honest Benny likes Erica alot more than Rory. When she was still human I remember how obssesed he was with her and still is.<br>I walked to the table and sat down near Sarah. Benny was arguing with Rory about Erica and Erica was chatting with Sarah. When she heard Benny say "MY Erica" She slightly blushed and half smiled. No one noticed but me. I said "Hey Sarah, Hey Rory. Hi again Erica." Rory shouted "HEY BRO!" Erica said "Sarah's geek.." And Sarah just waved. Erica called me 'Sarah's geek' again.

[Sarah's POV]  
>I glared at Erica when she greeted Ethan by saying 'Sarah's geek' Sure he was my geek now. I rolled my eyes I couldn't say anything to him so I just waved. "About Jesse's warning on the day of the lunar eclipse..<br>We need a plan." I said. Rory and Benny stopped arguing about Erica. I sighed in relief. Ethan looked at me.  
>They were all listening. "He said he is gonna have people with him.. I'm not sure how many there will be but I'm pretty sure there will be alot." I said. "We can take them!" Rory yelled. "HECK YEAH" Benny agreed.<br>Ethan nodded smiling. "I just want to kill Jesse.. After what he did last time & I won't let him get you. No one Paralyses me!" Erica hissed. I smiled at her. Ethan said "Yea.. we'll be all there with you.." He did his lopsided smile that I love. "Okay then. I'm pretty sure he's gonna attack in Ethan's house.. The day of the eclipse in on a Friday. I will be there since I'm babysitting. Somehow we have to get Jane out of the house because it's way dangerous for her." I said planning. Ethan said "I can make her friend make a sleepover party and she can sleep there." I told him "Good idea. Now your parents usually come back late after midnight so that's no problem. Erica, Rory and Benny be there when Ethan's parents leave. Benny and Ethan, ready the equipment we need for vampire killing. You know holy water..and all those things." Benny, Rory and Ethan said in unison "Yes Ma'am!" I laughed. Erica said "Geeks." "Well thats about it.." They continued what they were doing. Erica texting, Rory and Benny arguing and Ethan was.. just staring at something. I remember I have to babysit tonight. I still didn't tell Ethan. He has a study date with his NEW girlfriend. I clenched my fist. Ethan saw it and asked "What's the matter?" I shook my head "Nothing.." He looked worried. I didn't like what I was doing to him. The bell rang. Erica hugged me then left. The others waved bye. Classes where fast after lunch time. The school ended. The day was long and I have babysitting duty tonight.

* * *

><p><strong>A.N: So, how was it? Please REVIEW. I want to know how it was. Any questions, suggestions, complaints? Criticism is accepted. :) <strong>

**REVIEW!**


	5. Chapter 5

**A.N: This one is quite short. But it also will leave you at shock. :D Hehe.. Anyways. Here it is. !**

**Disclaimer: I don't own MBAV. If I did, I wouldn't be here.**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 5 "It hurts"<strong>

(Ethan's house)

[Sarah's POV]  
>I rang the doorbell, expecting Ethan to answer but Mrs. Morgan did. "Hello dear, Thanks for coming over to babysit. Jane is watching TV. Ethan's is in his room with someone." She said. "With who? Benny?"<br>I asked. She shook her head "No. He didn't come. A girl is with him, Maylin I think." I gritted my teeth.  
>She said "Well were off. Take Care Sarah!" They left. "Hi Sarah!" Jane yelled from the living room. I smiled "Hey. What you doing?" "Watching TV! Wanna watch with me?" She asked. I said "Sure, what's your brother doing?" I sat with her on the couch watching. She answered and then shrugged. "She's with Maylin.<br>Probablly doing some project. He said not to enter his room." She turned back to the TV. I imagined what they're doing. I clenched my fist and shook my head. I concentrated on the TV.

After an hour Jane fell asleep beside me. I stood up, bored of watching the TV and curious what Ethan and..  
>Maylin were doing. I went in the kitchen to get water and calm down. I sat down on the chair and closed my eyes for a few minutes. I felt a warm breath on my face. I opened my eyes and slightly jumped off the chair.<br>It was Ethan looking at me. He was too close. I blushed. "Sarah?" He said still feeling his warm breath on my face. "You're..too..close.." I struggled saying. I wanted his blood. I could taste it on my lips but not as much I wanted him. He blushed and stood up. I realized he was kneeling infront of me. "Sorry.. So what are you doing here?" He asked nervously. "I'm babysitting. Your parents went to a dinner party." I answered. "Ohhh.."  
>He said. He took two glasses and filled it with water. "I need to go back in my room.. So bye.." He walked back upstairs. I sighed. After a few minutes. My butt was hurting because of sitting so I stood up. I heard laughing upstairs in Ethan's room thanks to the vampire hearing. I was curious what they are doing. So I went upstairs quietly. I was going to knock on the door but then I heard Ethan saying.. <em>"I really like you Maymay."<em>  
><em>Maylin said "I like you too.."<em>

My heart fell and shattered to millions of pieces.. I ran with vampire speed to the bathroom. I was crying endlessly.. I can't believe Ethan likes her. I always knew he loves me but I think not anymore. I never stopped crying until I fell asleep.

[Ethan's POV]

"I really like you Maymay." I said shyly. Maylin smiled and said "I like you too.." "But we can't be together.."  
>I told her. I saw her frown, "Why not?" "Because my heart belongs to someone else.. " I'm getting ready to get beaten up. "To who?" she said. "To Sarah.. Your an awesome girl Maylin. Your kind, pretty, generous but Sarah and I are very close.." She sighed then smiled "Its okay, I understand. You love this girl so much."<br>I was suprised. She didn't beat me up. "Thanks.." I said and smiled. "Did you tell her yet? That you love her ?" She asked me curiously. I said "No.. I'm afraid to." "What are you afraid of? You said you guys have been close for a long time now. So why not tell her?" she asked. I said nervously "I'm afraid of being rejected and hurt.. Yes its been a long time now..." Maylin said "Well that feeling will come out soon.. Don't worry."  
>I smiled and thanked her, "Thanks Maylin..For understanding." She smiled "Anything for my good friend!"<br>She jokingly punched me in the arm. "Now we better finish this project its due tomorrow!" I laughed "Ok!".

[Sarah's POV]

I heard someone call me "Sarah? We're home!" It was ! I jumped and wiped my face. I was about to look at the mirror but I remembered I didnt have a reflection anymore. I ran out of the bathroom and saw Ethan's parents standing near the door waiting for me. "I'm here! Just went to the bathroom." I said. They paid me and thanked me. I took the money and bid farewell to them. All I want now is to get out of the house. I was a mess. After what I heard, I now know Ethan doesn't love me anymore.

* * *

><p><strong>A.N: There you go. Did it leave you in shock? Hm? REVIEW! So that I'll post the next 2 chapters! <strong>

**Comments, questions? CLICK THE BLUE REVIEW BUTTON. :)**


	6. Chapter 6

**A.N: Hey guy! So here's the latest chapter.. :) Sorry I took long, I'm sneaking my laptop. Long Story why. xD Anyways Enjoy!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own MBAV. Just my imagination.**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 6 "Secrets"<strong>

(School)

[Sarah's POV]  
>After that night. I tried clearing my mind off things. Although it was hard to accept the fact that Ethan doesn't love me anymore. But it was time to concentrate on more important things. I saw Ethan and Benny talking beside their lockers. I heard Benny say "Come on man! That can't be true!" Ethan said "SHH! Sarah might hear you!" Benny asked "Why not tell her?" Ethan shook his head. I got curious so I went to them with my vampire speed. No one noticed. "Tell me what?" I said. Both Ethan and Benny jumped. "Sarah! Hi, How..<br>are you today?" Ethan said smiling nervously. Benny closed his mouth into a thin line. "Don't change the point"  
>Ethan remained smiling nervously. "Nothing! It was nothing. Just me and Benny being silly.." Suddenly the bell rang. I saw Ethan running off to class. I stopped Benny before he could do the same thing. I grabbed his arm and asked "What were you guys talking about?" Benny shrugged trying to release my grip but failing. "Please Benny we're practically bestfriends.. Tell me.." Benny stopped struggling. He bit his lip then shook his head.<br>"Can't.." I remember the day that Ethan was strangely acting weird. The day Jesse came. Before that he seemed sad and worried about something. And that rang a bell. "Is it the same thing that your hiding from me during the day Jesse came? Please atleast answer that." I pleaded. Benny nodded. "I figured. Now please tell me!" I begged him. Benny shook his head and yelled "I can't! I want to tell but I can't! Ethan will kill me! He's my bestfriend. I can't betray him." I sighed. "Tell your bestfriend to tell me then. It hurts me when you guys hide something like this from me. It makes me feel like you can't trust me.." I said. Benny sighed and told me "Sarah, you are our friend. I'll tell him to tell you okay? Don't worry. Now can you let go of me I'm kinda late for class.." I nodded. I let go of him. He ran to class. I was late also, but I plan to skip this period.

I was in my car, skipping Biology. Suddenly the music was playing 'That Should be me By Justin Bieber' I put my head on the stirring wheel listening to the lyrics and then I sang along.. _"That should be me holding you hand, that should be me making you laugh, that should be me this is so sad.. That should be me.. That should be me..."_ I sighed. I closed my eyes then suddenly I heard the passenger door open. I opened my eyes but I didn't look at the person. "Why aren't you in class?" the familiar voice asked me. Erica. I lifted my head up and looked at her. "That goes the same for you.. I just thought off taking a break thats it." I told her. "I saw you while I was walking. I thought you needed company." She said. "I want to skip class, we have Chem." She sang "BORING".. I laughed. "So whats the problem bestfriend?" I sighed. I didnt know how to tell her. "Still jealous?" She winked at me. I was about to argue but I couldn't deny the truth. "Yea. I heard them last night in the Ethan's room.." I said. Erica shouted "DOING _IT_?" My eyes widened and shouted in disgrace "NO! Gross, ERICA!" She laughed, "Then?" I sighed then calmed down, "That they both like each other.. I guess now Ethan has a girlfriend.." Erica shocked, "Your geek has a girlfriend! Unbelievable! He's a geek!"  
>I looked down, disappointed. Erica leaned closer to hug me. "Don't worry Sare.. I'll be there for you.. I'm your bestfriend. You can count on me" I smiled. "Thanks Erica. But don't bite her head off!<br>I know your planning to do that!" Erica let go and pouted "Come on! Just a tiny sip to make it up for you.."  
>I shook my head "Killing doesn't help!" Erica sighed "Fine then. Its time for lunch, lets go. I need to search for dinner today. Jock for dinner, Cheerleader for Dessert!" I glared at her, she grinned at me. We got down the car and went back in the school to the cafeteria. I saw Ethan and Benny talking. I groaned. Erica looked at me "What?"<br>I told her with an annoyed expression "There keeping secrets from me! I almost threatened Benny to tell but-"  
>Erica interrupted me "You threatened my Benny?" She shockingly asked. I said " 'ALMOST' And did you just say 'MY Benny'? I raised my eyebrows. Erica's eyes widened then covered her mouth. "Tell me Erica! Are you gonna hide secrets from me too?" I pouted. She fell for it. "Fine! I like Benny.." My eyes widened "Since when?" Erica shrugged. "Everytime I look at him I smile. I like his messy hair, his eyes.. He's funny.. the way he flirts with me its diferrent from Rory and others.. I love how reckless he is. Just everything." My eyes were in shock.<br>But I was happy for her. "So now I can call Benny, 'Erica's nerd boy.'" Erica blushed and glared at me, I laughed. Erica said Here comes your geek and my.. nerd boy.." I grinned at her.

Ethan and Benny came walking to us. "Hey ladies" They said in unison. "Hi" I said with a smile. Erica said "Sarah's geek and nerd boy.." Benny winked at her. I laughed. Rory came to us looking very happy like he was about to burst. "GUYS! GUESS WHAT?" He said with a huge smile. "What?" Ethan and I said in unison. He blushed. I smiled. "I've got a GIRLFRIEND!" He said happily. Benny shockingly said "NO WAY!" Erica went to sit on a table and started texting, not caring. "Yes way! Her name is Maylin!" Said Happy Rory. My eyes widened "WHAT?" They looked at me. Heat were riing to my cheeks, "Yea! I met her today and we skipped some lessons for a date. Now she really likes me and said that now I'm her boyfriend" Benny pouted. Ethan said "Contgratz Rory! You finally got a girl!" I looked at him, he wasn't sad at all.. But I thought she was his.. Benny asked Ethan "I thought she was your girl E?" Ethan laughed. "No ofcourse not! We're close friends." Benny raised an eyebrow. "Then last night wasn't your study date?" Benny asked. Ethan said "Yea it was a date. It turned out pretty well.." Benny confused asked "Then why not together? You hugged and kissed.." Ethan blushed "Well..she's not my type..well she's perfect and all but no.. And yes we hugged. Friendly hugs. We kissed. Cheeks only!" Benny said "Ahhh.. tough luck." So Ethan didn't have a girlfriend.. Then what did I hear last night? I sat down near Erica, all mixed up.

[Ethan's POV]  
>I saw Sarah sit down near Erica. I just shrugged. It was weird how she reacted when Rory mentioned Maylin as his girlfriend. I wonder what happened. Did she hear us last night? I don't think so, she isn't that kind of a person. Rory kept babbling how great Maylin is to Benny and me. Its endless. She is perfect, its true but not as perfect as Sarah. I looked at her and smiled. She saw me look then I blushed and looked away. When I saw her hand it reminded me about The Vision. My death. I shook my head. Benny and Rory saw how I was acting. Benny asked "What's wrong E?" They both looked at me. I glanced at Sarah and Erica then said "Come with me." I walked away from them far as possible. Rory confused asked "Whats up?" I looked at Benny "It was the vision again. I keep remembering it when I see Sarah's hand." Benny eyes widened. "What vision?" Rory asked. I forgot he didn't know. I needed to tell him.. "Well its about this vision I got few days ago.. I saw myself dying very slowly."<br>Rory eyes widened. He had the same expression as Benny. "How can that be true?" He yelled. People started looking. I saw Sarah and Erica look at us too. "Come over my house today. We can't discuss here. They might hear.. And Rory PLEASE! Please! Don't tell anyone especially Erica & Sarah.." I told Rory. Rory nodded "Lips sealed. I'll come over tonight." Benny said "No problemo Bro!" I nodded. I still saw Erica and Sarah stare at us.

[Sarah's POV]  
>They were doing it again. But it looks like they told Rory. I groaned in complain. Erica stopped texting. "I overheard them meeting in your geek's house tonight.." I looked at her. "You know eavesdropping is bad." Erica grinned, "But this was helpful.." I sighed and nodded. She was right. I guess I have to go there again.<br>"Aren't you happy your geek doesn't have a girlfriend?" She said while looking at the jocks that was walking passing us. I rolled my eyes as I saw her staring at them. "Kind of..but I don't get it.. then what did I hear last night? I'm pretty sure it was them." I told her. Erica said "Just drop it and be happy. Now's your chance to tell him how you feel." I bit my lip, "I can't.." She stopped looking at the jocks and looked at me.  
>"What do you mean 'You can't'?" I shook my head "I just can't I'm afraid.." Erica stunned "Afraid? Of What?" I looked down at the table "Being rejected and hurt ofcourse. I still don't know if he still loves me.<br>And maybe when I tell him my feelings. He doesn't have feelings for me anymore.." Erica blinked "Gross..  
>Then when are you going to tell him?" I shrugged, "If I get the chance too..And what 'Gross'? Remember!<br>You like Benny!" Her eyes widened and she bit her lip. "When are you going to tell him?" I asked her.  
>She blinked blankly at me. "Soon.." I grinned "Just don't bite him." Erica raised her eyebrow "I can never bite him. He's important." I glared at her as a warning. She nodded and raised her right hand. The bell finally rang. Classes were pretty much fast as the school was ending. Remembering I have to take a visit to the boys tonight.<p>

* * *

><p><strong>A.N: Alright for those people who doesn't know what '<em>IT' <em>is, but I doubt you don't, it's uhm.. You know when you make babies. I'm not explaining further.**

**REVIEW. :) Next chapter is going to be up soon**


	7. Chapter 7

**A.N: Hey guys. So I've been getting NEW readers lately, I would like to say Thank you. Here's the update. **

**Disclaimer: I don't own MBAV.**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 7 "The Truth slowly creeps out"<strong>

[Ethan's POV]  
>I was in my room sitting down on my bed. Benny came early and he was playing in the computer. As we were waiting for Rory. I thought about the vision. Is it really going to happen? Am I ready yet? My thoughts were all mixed up. Then I heard a knock from the window. It was Rory flying "Can I come in?" I nodded. We were all here now. Benny stopped playing and switched off the computer then sat on the end of the bed. Rory was standing leaning on the wall. "So...This vision of yours do you think its real? If its really gonna happen?" Rory asked. "All my visions come true. This is the first time I actually saw myself in the vision. But I never imagined it like that.." I said. Rory looked at the floor. Benny said "That just can't be real! I don't want to lose my bestfriend.." he trailed off. I forgot about something. "I saw something before I saw myself dying in the vision.." I said. Rory and Benny looked at me "What was it?" they asked in unison. I gulped, "It was an eclipse.<br>The Lunar Eclipse." Their eyes widened with fear. I couldn't believe I was going to die this early. I shook my head "We can't tell Sarah.. I don't want her to be worried about me now. After Jesse biting me and she becoming a full vampire incident.. I don't want her to get hurt." I heard someone climbing up the stairs. Then someone opened the door. "Jane, Please get out. We're busy right now." I shouted as the door opened.

I jumped off my bed and went to the door. It wasn't Jane. It was Sarah. "SARAH! What are you doing here?" She pushed me slowly and then she closed the door. Benny and Rory gasped. "Boys.." I gulped.  
>"What were you guys talking about?" I looked at Benny and Rory frozen to their places. "Nothing! Just you know, geek stuff.." I smiled nervously hoping she bought it. "Guys.. I know your lying. Please tell me!" She started yelling. Rory jumped and flashed out of the window. I bit my lip. I was frozen in my place. I couldn't move. I can't tell her. She looked at Benny "Benny did you..?" I turned and saw him shook his head "Not yet."<br>What were they talking about? Sarah sighed and calmed down. "So how are you guys?" My lips were in a thin line. Benny answered "Freaked out.." Sarah apologized "I'm sorry I did that.. Its just that.. I'm your friend,  
>practically bestfriend and you guys are hiding secrets from me. I don't like it.." I sighed in relief. I sat on the floor instead of walking to my bed. Sarah leaned on the door. There was alot of silence. I saw Sarah move and walked to sit on my bed. I stared at her hand as she sat down. The Vision attacked me again. I shook my head. I thought 'No Ethan! Stop thinking about it..' The vision kept repeating in my mind. I kept hitting my hand on my head. Benny and Sarah saw me. They were worried. "Ethan.. Whats wrong?" Sarah asked. I said "Nothing.. Don't mind me.. Excuse me for a while.." I stood up opened the door and ran to the bathroom. I splashed water on my face. Trying to calm down. The vision wouldn't stop. I heard someone knock on the door.<br>I whiped my face and opened it. It was Sarah. "Ethan, I need you to tell me what's bothering you, I'm worrie-" I interrupted her. "Sarah, Calm down. It's just a massive headache. I will be fine." I smiled at her.  
>I hated lying to her but there was no other choice. Benny came and asked "You Okay?" I nodded. My parents came and Sarah and Benny left.<p>

[Sarah's POV]  
>We left Ethan's house. Benny was walking with me. I was really worried. "When are you asking Ethan to tell me?" I asked Benny. He looked up to me and said "Tomorrow.. I'll convince him to tell you." I nodded.<p>

~Next Day~ (WC School)

[Benny's POV]  
>I knew it was time to convince Ethan.. I too was gettng worried. He's acting weirder each day. I saw him on his locker and walked to him. "Hey Ben." He greeted me. "E, I need to talk to you.." I told him. He said "Sure, whats up?" I sighed and said "I think its time to tell Sarah.." His eyes widened with fear.. "No..I cant ..I'll hurt her. It's enough that she sacrificed her life for me." He was right but I had to object "Your hurting her more by not telling her the truth! Your making her worried.. Tell her E." He closed his eyes and leaned on the locker. "Fine.. I'll tell her tomorrow. Friday. She's babysitting." I sighed in defeat.<p>

[Rory's POV]  
>I walked over to Erica "Hey Erica!" She said bitterly "Dork, What do you want?" "Sarah came over Ethan's house last night. She looked so mad." I said. "Sarah went to her geek? Why was she mad?" She asked.<br>I shrugged "I think it was about the secret we were hiding from her and we wouldn't tell.." Erica looked at me "Intresting.. And what secret?" I told her "Ethan had this crazy vision he had a few days back and didn't want to tell anybody. It was him dying. He didn't want to tell Sarah coz' it might hurt her. He didnt want her getting hurt after she sacrificed her life for him and turned into a full vampire."  
>Erica blinked. I realized what I did. "I'm not suppose to tell you that! Oops! Don't tell Sarah! Please! Please..<br>Please.." I said begging. "Okay! Just be quiet please!" She snapped. I sighed in relief.

[Ethan's POV]  
>Lunch time was going on and I sat on an empty table. I took out my sandwitch from my bag and started eating.<br>Just as I finished. Erica was infront me. "Soo.. Your going to die soon huh?" My eyes widened. How'd she know? I answered my own question. Rory. "Rory told you didn't he?" I said annoyed. Erica grinned and nodded.  
>"Just please don't tell Sarah.. You understand why.. I don't want to hurt her.." Erica nodded, "Yea I understand. So. Do you still like Sarah?" Her question made me blush. "I'll take that as a 'Yes'." She said. I changed the topic. "Are you going to tell Benny you like him? Or Shall I?" Erica glared at me, I grinned. "I'm telling him soon.." She said. I nodded and asked "So what did you really want?" "I was just curious..<br>What did you see in the vision?" She asked. "Well.. It was dark and first I saw the lunar eclipse, then I saw myself.. Dying slowly with blood on my stomach. It looked like I got stabbed.." I gulped. Erica sat up straight and she cleared her throat. "What?" I asked. She whispered "Sarah alert!" Erica was looking behind me. I didn't turn. "Hey E, Hey Erica. What you guys talking about?" Erica answered "We were talking about Dusk. I asked him if he knew where I could buy the latest book." I nodded. Smooth lie. "Ahh.. Alright." Sarah said. as she sat down between me and Erica. Benny came and greeted Erica first "Hello pretty. Hi E and Sare." He sat on the other side of me. I noticed Erica blushed slightly. "Nerd Boy." Rory came all of the sudden. "Hey guys!" He sat next to Benny.

Erica and Sarah were busy chatting. I whispered to Benny "Rory told Erica about the vision." He turned to Rory and gave him a bad look. "Sorry! It just came out!" Rory said too loud. Sarah and Erica looked at Rory. I gave Erica a look to continue to their talk and saw her slightly nod. They went back to their talk. I glared at Rory.  
>He gave me this apologetic look. I nodded. He didn't mean it anyways. "Sarah." Sarah turned and looked at me "Yea?" "Are you still coming tomorrow?" I asked. "Well yea. I have to. Why? don't want me to come anymore?"<br>She said. I shook my head instantly. "NO! I want you to come. Its just that I thought you forgot." Sarah smiled and nodded. Benny suddenly whipered in my ear "Good timing." Sarah overheard. She looked at Benny.  
>I gave Benny a hard nudge. "Ow!" He screamed. Erica glared at me. "Accident.." I said nervously. I forgot that Erica likes Benny now. Erica's nerd boy. I giggled by myself. Sarah, Rory and Benny gave me a confused face. Erica bit her lip but still glared at me. "Nerd Boy. Can I talk to you later?" Erica asked Benny. Benny looked startled, "Sure sweetness." The bell rang. Sarah and Rory went off. I also left.<p>

[Erica's POV]  
>They all left to class. Me and Benny were left. "So.. Whats up?" Benny asked. "I was wondering if you want to go to the park tonight.." I said nervously. I thought it was time to tell him the truth. So I planned tonight.<br>He was startled. "Sure! But your not going to drain my blood out right? Is it a dinner party? And I'm the main course?" he asked nervously. He backed away a bit. I caught his hand and pulled him a bit close. I shook my head. "No!" I can never do that to him. He was looking at our hands. I let go and blushed slightly. "Then?"  
>He asked. I told him "I just need to talk to you. I have something important to tell you." He nodded. "You seem too kind today.." "Okay then I'll just turn to what you think of me. Scary and mean." I said harshly.<br>Benny shook his head. "NO! Thats not what I think of you! I still think of you as the old Erica.." He smiled.  
>"I'm still the old Erica.. I just don't show it.." I told him. He was confused "Why not?" "No one liked the old Erica.." I said. He shook his head, "WRONG! There's someone who liked Erica now and then. And thats me.<br>You never seem to notice me." I looked at him. He was smiling, "Be who you are Erica, Not what you are."  
>I sighed. "Soo.. Is tonight a date?" he asked. I bit my lip. I dont know if it was. "I think so.." I said.<br>"Cool.. Okay I'll be there." He winked at me. I nodded. "You can go now Nerd Boy.. Your late for class." I told him. He laughed "Nahh.. We have Chem. and its BORING!" He sang the last word. I laughed. It reminded me of Sarah in the car. I said the same thing. "How bout you?" he asked. "Nope. I usually skip classes." I flashed a grin. He grinned back. "Cool.. Hmm.. What now? Since we're skipping class.." "Dunno.. I usually just go out and search for a snack." I saw him back away again. I grabbed his hand and pulled him too hard that I almost fell then he caught me. My eyes widened. His arms were under me, my arms around him. His eyes met mine. I blushed and stood up. He let go. "You know I wouldn't get hurt when I fall. Ofcourse you know that." I said. "Yea, I know but it not nice if a man let a woman fall. Vampire or not. I can't just let you fall." He told me smiling then winked at me. I blushed. He was being so gentle. Gentleman. I smiled and nodded. "Don't forget about tonight .." I reminded him. "Ofcourse not. Never" He winked at me again. "We better go outside before teachers see us here.." I told him. He nodded. We went outside and waited, till the school ended. Benny waved goodbye "Cya tonight" I nodded and left. Tonight's going to be good, hopefully.

* * *

><p><strong>A.N: How was it? Well, I thought of giving you the title of the next chapter. It's one of my favorite chapter. <strong>

**Chapter 8: THE TRUTH**

**That's what it's called. Having thoughts already of what it will contain? **

**Don't jump to conclusions, you'll never know.**

**I also have something to confess, later when I post the next chapter. :) **

**REVIEW! I promise I'll post the next 2 chapters soon. **


	8. Chapter 8

**Chapter 8 "The Truth"**

**A.N: I am so sorry I didn't update for a long time. I couldn't sneak my laptop out. Long story.. Well here it is.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own MBAV. That's the truth. ;)**

* * *

><p>(Morgan Residence)<p>

[Ethan's POV]  
>The quiz was coming up soon, I was studying in the living waiting for Sarah. Jane was already asleep. I heard the doorbell ring and ran to the door to open it. It was Sarah. My parents left after that. "Hey Ethan." Sarah greeted me. "Hi." I said in reply. "Done studying?" She asked. "Not quite." We walked to the living room and sat on the couch and started studying together. "Sarah.." She looked at me, "Yea?" I closed my book. "Why did you suck out the venom? You could have just let me be a fledgling.. You didn't have to sacrifice yourself.." I said.<br>Sarah closed her book and sat up straight. "I don't want you to be a fledgling Ethan. I want you to get married, have kids, grow old and die peacefully. I dont want you to feel the same way I did. And become a nasty creature like me. I want you to be happy." She said. She didn't know that the one I wanted to marry,  
>have kids with and be with forever is just right infront of me. I sighed. "Okay.. I understand." There was silence. I remember I had to tell her the truth. "Sarah.." She was looking down. "Yea? What is it now?" I closed my eyes, "Remember the thing we were hiding from you.. I think its time for you to know the truth."<br>I opened my eyes, she looked up and looked at me. "It was about a vision I had.." I said. "What was it about?  
>?" she asked. "It was me..during the day of the lunar eclipse...Dying.." I said. Sarah froze. Speechless.<p>

Then suddenly she burst in to tears. I felt like crying but I fought the tears back. I hugged Sarah. She was still crying, I felt my t-shirt wet. "Don't cry Sarah..I'm here still alive. It can't be true. We'll figure some-  
>thing out.." I reassured her. I let go of her. I looked at her and saw tears pouring down her face. I lifted my hands and wiped it all away. "Stop crying.. Sarah.." She took a deep breath and smiled. "Ethan, I don't want you to die.." she said. "I know.. We'll figure something out.." I smiled. I let go of her face. "I didn't want to tell you.." I said and looked down. "Why not?" She asked. "I didn't want to hurt you more. You saved my life and became a full vampire..You never wanted to be one but you had no choice..It was enough already." I said.<p>

There was silence. I looked up and saw her looking down. "I'm sorry.." I said softly. "Don't be. I don't regret saving you. I told you already I didn't want you to be a vampire..Thanks Ethan. For telling me the truth .." She said. I was still looking at her. Should I tell her my feelings? How much I love her.. I can't. Its not the right time yet. So I just changed the topic. "Do you know that Erica likes Benny now?" I asked. She looked up. She smiled and nodded. "She told me." I laughed "Erica's Nerd boy.." We said in unison. I blushed and looked down. "Does Benny like Erica?" she asked. I looked up and said "Yea. Since the day he layed eyes on her.. " I smiled. "Wonder what they're doing.." She said. "Who knows.. Wanna watch TV?" I asked. She nodded.

* * *

><p>(In the park)<p>

[Erica's POV]  
>It was a cool dark evening. I was sitting on the bench waiting for Benny. The park was oddly empty. "Your too early don't you think?" a voice behind me said. I looked back, it was Benny. "I thought the boy was suppose to be early?" He said. I laughed "Well I'm sorry for being early, its better than being late." I said. He came to sit near me. "So what did you want to talk about?" he asked. "Stuff.." I didnt know how to start. "Oops,<br>forgot to compliment you.. You look pretty as always." he said as he looked at me. "Want to take a walk?"  
>he asked. I nodded. We were walking under the starry night. "Benny.." I said. He looked at me "What happened to Nerd boy?" I rolled my eyes. "I really like you.."He looked down and said "Really? Or are you saying this just to drain my blood later?" I shook my head "NO! And I can never to that to you.. I'm serious Benny.."<p>

He looked at me "Never knew you had feelings for me.." he said. "Do _YOU_ like me?" I asked looking down. "Yea, the first time I layed my eyes on you.. Before you were a vampire and still now too." I blushed. "Since when did you like me?" he asked. "When I got to know you better.. The way you flirt and compliment me is different from the others and Rory's.." I said. I was still looking down when I felt his hands on my waist pulling me and we both fell on the grass. A biker passed us driving so fast and he was speeding on the lane where I was standing. I was looking at Benny. I was on top of him! His hands were still on my waist, his eyes were looking at mine. It reminded me of this afternoon in the cafeteria. Our lips met. He was kissing me, softly and passionately. I closed my eyes and kissed him back. He stopped. I looked at him and I bit my lip.

"Now I believe you.." he said. I smiled widely. "Can you get off me now please? My body hurts." he asked.  
>I remembered I was still on top of him. I got off and sat down on the grass. He stood up and sat beside me. "Crazy biker huh?" he said. "Yea.. crazy." I said. He looked at me and said "You never did tell me what happened to Nerd boy.." I looked at him "Oh him.. well he changed.." He was confused "Change to what?" I took his hands and held it. "He became Erica's Nerd Boy.." I smiled. He tightened his hold of my hand and he smiled. "Good to know." he said. "Did you enjoy the date you invited me to?" he asked. I nodded, "It was perfect."<p>

* * *

><p>(Morgan residence)<p>

[Sarah's POV]  
>I was beside Ethan watching TV. I couldn't believe he was going to die and I didn't tell him about how I felt about him. If he likes me why didn't he kiss me when he held my face in his hands. I sighed. "What's wrong?<br>?" he switched off the TV and turned to me. I told him "Nothing.." I looked down. I felt his index finger under my chin, he lifted my head up and looked at me. He was slightly red. "Tell me.." he said. I gulped. He never acted like this before. He saw my reaction and let go. "Sorry.. Just thought I would give it a try.." he said and he did his lopsided smile. I didn't want him to let go. "Don't be.." I said. I told him "I liked it.."  
>I bit my lip and stared at him. He was smiling. I think its time to tell him but how do I start.. I kissed him on the cheek, he blushed. "Sarah.. are you under a spell again?" he asked. "No, I'm pretty sure Benny learned his lesson and I think you did too." I said. He nodded. There was silence. I knew it, he doesn't like me.<p>

[Ethan's POV]  
>I heard Sarah sighed again. I can't believe she kissed me on the cheek. Does that mean she likes me? Should I tell her the truth? Maybe it was just a friendly kiss and when I tell her she is just going too reject it. Why is this so complicated?! I closed my eyes shut. After a few minutes my hands fell from my lap but I didn't feel the couch. I felt a hand. I opened my eyes and saw Sarah asleep. Her hand was opened and my hand was on top. I smiled and I held it. I closed my eyes again praying I won't die. I wanted to be with Sarah. I felt her hand move and it held my hand tight. I opened my eyes and looked at her. She was smiling. I wish she knew the truth, I want to be with her forever that's why I didn't want her to suck the venom. I was always happy with her.<p>

I don't want to die now. There's alot of things I want to do and I'm still young. My stomach growled at me and I laughed quietly. I let go of Sarah's hand, stood up and went to the kitchen. I checked the fridge for food but nothing was there. My stomach growled again, I groaned. "Hungry?" a voice behind me asked. I closed the fridge and turned around. Sarah. "Sarah! I thought you were asleep?" I said. She walked to me and said "I felt someone let go of my hand.. So I had to wake up." My eyes widened. She knew I was holding her hand. This is so embarassing! I blushed "Ohh.." I trailed off. Sarah was beside me. I looked at her and smiled. She smiled back. Her eyes were light brown and beautiful. I looked down and stared at her lips. I bit my lip. I wanted to kiss her.. She was staring at me. I grabbed her waist and pulled her close. My lips met hers. It was warm. I kissed her passionately and then I felt her hands behind my neck. I stopped and our foreheads leaned on each others. I closed my eyes. "S..sorry.." I said.

I opened my eyes and saw her smiling. She hugged me and said "Don't be Ethan.." She let go. I lifted my hands and held her face. "I've always like you Sarah.." I said. She smiled and said "Me too.." I kissed her again but this time only a peck. I let go of her face, she held my hand. My stomach growled. I forgot I was hungry. We laughed. "I guess I have to feed you. Babysitter's duty" she said. We laughed.

After I ate my parents came back. Sarah left. I was in my room thinking. It was good to finally tell the truth to Sarah. I even kissed her. I smiled to myself. But since I'm going to die we won't be together. I sighed.  
>I remembered Benny's Grandma! Grandma Weir. Maybe she knows. I'll tell Sarah and Benny soon.<p>

* * *

><p><strong>A.N: I said I was going to admit something too right. Well I wrote this story long time ago. I posted it here but then didn't get any readers so I deleted it. But I decided to put it on again anyway. Not a big deal really. That's why I can't really edit the drama in it. I cant change it or the whole story changes. This is already a complete story. I wrote this when I was new to writing. Now I think I've grown as writer. I even noticed that there's alot of tense wrong here and mistakes. I did edit this but I edited the spelling mistakes and tense. I even think I missed out somethings. <strong>

**Hehe, so that's my confession. Next chapter will be up! **

**REVIEW PLEASE ^^**


	9. Chapter 9

**Chapter 9 "Consequence"**

**A.N: Here it is! My new update. **

**Disclaimer: I DO NOT OWN MY BABYSITTER'S A VAMPIRE.**

* * *

><p>(WC school)<p>

[Ethan's POV]

Days were going pretty fast. My end was nearing. I caught sight of Benny, he was opening his locker. I walked to him. "Hey E!" he greeted me. "Hi." I replied. "How'd it go last night?" he asked. I told him "T'was alright, I guess.. Sarah cried.." "Sarah cried? WOW! My night was awesome! Tell you about it later!" He told me. I nodded. "So about the vision.. we can ask your Grandma if theres something we can do. We can go tonight." I said. He nodded and gave me a thumbs up. "Can I come?" Sarah was infront of us in a flash. Benny nodded "Ofcourse!" I smiled.  
>"Hey Sare." I greeted her. "Hi E." she said. "Hi Benny" Benny said to himself. We laughed. The bell rang and we were off to class.<p>

Classes were fast today, it was already lunch time. I went to my locker to get my sandwich then Benny came running to me. "E! So about last night.. Me and Erica had a date! She likes me!" He said. Erica told Benny?  
>Cool. "Nice to know that she told you." I said and laughed. "You knew? Why didn't you tell me?" He asked.<br>I told him "Unless you want my head off, I would have told you." "Ohh.. Okay. We kissed!" he said. "Congratz!" I said to him. He was smiling widely. "So anything special happened to you?" he asked curiously.  
>"Uhm yea. I told Sarah the truth and we kissed. She also admitted she liked me.." I said nervously. "You FINALLY told Sarah! What a relief!" He said. I rolled my eyes. "Lets go to the cafeteria already!"<p>

I saw Erica and Sarah sitting together in one table. Rory was in another table with Maylin and some other people.  
>We walked to the table where Sarah and Erica sat. I greeted them "Hey Sare, Hey Erica." I sat near Sarah and looked at Erica. I gave her a thumbs up. She rolled her eyes "Sarah's geek.." I laughed. Benny sat near Erica. "Hello pretty ladies." he greeted them both. "Hi E, hi ben." Sarah said. Erica smiled at Benny. I saw Sarah's hand under the table and held it. Our hands intertwined. Benny scooted closer to Erica. I giggled,<br>"Erica's nerd boy.." I whispered to myself. Erica heard it, so did Sarah I think. Erica looked at me eyes widened. I grinned at her.

"Erica.. What was that?" Sarah asked her. Erica bit her lip "I don't know.." she turned to me "I'm pretty sure you already know." she turned back to Sarah "Me and Benny are like together now.. Sorry if I didn't tell you earlier." Sarah's eyes widened. "You can't be the only one with a geek! So I got mine too.." Erica said. "You told Ethan first? And not me?" Sarah asked. Erica shook her head in disgust "NO WAY! I didn't tell your geek anything! I think my Nerd Boy did." Sarah looked at Benny, he was grinning. I rolled my eyes. Sarah nodded. "How bout you Sarah any news?" Benny asked still grinning. Sarah looked at me, I nodded. I guess we have to tell them. Instead of talking we raised our hands that were intertwined and showed them. Erica was the first to speak "O-M-G.." Benny gawked. "You told him?" Sarah asked. "Yea.." I answered. "Sarah's geek!" Benny teased. "Erica's Nerd boy!" I teased back. He winked at me. The girls laughed . I ate my sandwich and finished after a few minutes. Sarah leaned her head on my shoulder. I saw Erica's and Benny's hands intertwined together. The bell rang. Sarah kissed me on the cheek and left to class. Erica hugged Benny and went off with her.

After lunch the classes were fast, school ended. I reminded myself to go home and then go straight to Benny's house. I went home, saw my parents, told them that I was going to Benny's house and left. Benny's house wasn't that far so I walked. I rang the doorbell and Benny answered "Yo E!" I came in and sat down on their couch. I greeted Grandma Weir "Hello." "Hello dear.." She said. The doorbell rang again and it was Sarah. She came to sit near me. Benny on the other side. "So what seems to be the problem?" Grandma Weir asked.  
>"Well.. it's about my vision. It's the first time I saw myself in it." I said. She asked "What exactly is the vision about?" I gulped "It was me dying during the day of the lunar eclipse.."<p>

She nodded "Ahh.. I see. Well It depends on the vision and you." I asked confused "Depends on what?" "When Seers see themselves in their visions and something happened to them, good or bad. It depends on them if they want it to be real or not.."she said. "If they don't want it to happen there is one consequence.. " she added. The last word brought shivers down to my spine. "What consequence?" I asked with fear. She said "The one you got the vision from will be the one instead of you. The one you touched. The person will be changed the day you make up your mind and not want it to happen to you. If you do want it, the vision will remain the same." I froze. I looked at Benny. He was frightened as I was. "Who did you touch Ethan?" Sarah asked. My eyes widened. Benny knew he won't tell. "Uh.. look at the time! I'm late! Got to go! Cya!" I jumped out of my place and ran to the door.

I was running home. I knew Sarah would follow me but she didn't. No one was chasing me but I was still running. 'The one you touched' 'Consequence' The words were attacking my mind. I shook my head and finally I saw my house. I knocked then opened the door. "Your early.." My mom said. I was panting.  
>"I'm tired.. I'm going to bed. Night mom." I said after I caught my breath. I ran to my room and lied down my bed. I closed my eyes shut. Ignoring the world.<em> It can't be! I don't want to die but I don't want Sarah to die too. Thats just being selfish. I love Sarah I can't do that to her. I can't...<em> I fell asleep.

* * *

><p><strong>A.N: Dun, dun, dun.. What decision will he make? Die or Sarah will? Will he be selfish and choose the not to die or will he sacrifice himself for Sarah?<strong> **Questions left unanswered...**

**How was it? Review. I'll post the next two chapters soon. Won't take long this time, promise.**


	10. Chapter 10

**A.N: I am sorry for taking a lot of time to update! I've been busy in school that I barely have time to open my laptop and post. I dedicate this to Bellafan22! Here's my new update!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own My Babysitter's a Vampire, only my imagination.**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 10 "The Decision"<strong>

[Ethan's POV]

I sat on the floor looking around.. There was blood everywhere! The floor, myself.. everywhere. On my arms laied my love, my life & my everything.  
>Jesse's last words ran in my head<em> 'Its too late! The poison spread all over her body! She's gone... GONE..'<em>  
>My eyes were pouring tears. My heart was shattered, broken. Everything is ruined! What have I done?! Erica, Benny, Rory.. Crying.. Endless tears pouring from each of our eyes. Shoutings were being thrown at me. "This all your fault! She's dead because of you!" one shouted at me. "Why Ethan?! Why would you do it?!" the other shouted. "I'm going to kill you! Like what you did to her!" the first one added. "Why... She was everything to you.. Why?" another said. I don't know. I just didn't want to! I was so confused.. I wasn't thinking. They're all right.<br>This is all my fault! I shook her, trying to see if there's any hope but it was too late.. I cried out loud "SARAH! PLEASE! DON'T! NO!"

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

**_*Ring Ring Ring*_** my alarm rang. "NO!" I cried out loud. I opened my eyes, I saw myself in my bedroom. I turned my alarm off and put my face in my hands. It was just a nightmare. My face was wet. Did I cry while sleeping? I jumped off bed and took a shower. My mind was mixed up. I couldn't think.

* * *

><p><strong><em>(School)<em>**  
>I was taking my books out of my locker then Benny came. "Hey E. You look.. DEAD." he greeted me. "Hey.<br>Didn't sleep well." I simply said. My eyelids were heavy and I felt like collapsing. I grabbed my locker for support. Benny gave me a questioned look. I just shook my head. Then the bell rang and we were off to class. In class, my eyelids keeps closing but afraid to go back to sleep after the nightmare. I winced. "Mr. Morgan? Are you feeling well?" the teacher asked. "Huh? Yes, sorry.." I said. I rubbed my temples with my hands, trying to stay focused but I can't. All I could think of was that horrid nightmare. The classes were all the same. The teachers asked the same question. I don't know how I look now,  
>I barely looked at a mirror today. Even when I took a shower, no mirror. I didn't know how to stop thinking about the nightmare. Am I going to make the wrong decision? Is Sarah going to... I stopped. I just don't know how was that possible. I mean she's a vampire now. What could have caused... I remembered something. In my nightmare Jesse said 'poison'. Does that mean they'll put some kind of poison on their weapons? To kill vampires and humans. I wonder how effective it is. Is it going to last slowly or fast? Is this some kind of clue?<br>If it is we need to get ready. I'll inform them just incase. I remember about last night. When I ran from Benny's house. I wonder what happened afterwards. The bell rang for lunch.

I met Benny near my locker as always and then we walked to the cafeteria. We walked to the table where Erica sat. Benny sat near her, she gave her a hug. "Hey Sarah's geek." Erica greeted me. I waved. "You look dead." she said. I shrugged. Out of no where Rory came. "WOAH! Ethan, you look dead!" he shouted. Erica said "See." Benny nodded. "Why do you guys keep saying that? Do I look that bad?" I asked confused. They all nodded. I sighed. Rory sat down beside Benny then Sarah came next. She greeted me "Hi E." She kissed my cheek and sat down beside me. "You look dead.. What's the matter?" she asked. I groaned. I put my face in hands. "Did you just kiss Ethan?" "Why are you guys holding hands?" I heard Rory asking. I heard Benny say "Me and Erica, Ethan and Sarah." "Really?! You guys are together now?! Cool! That's so awesome." Rory said joyfully. I heard Sarah ask "Whats wrong with him?" She was worried. I shouldn't be like this. I put my hands down and opened my eyes. "Don't worry too much Sarah! He's going to be fine!" Rory said. Benny agreed "Yea,  
>he's my bro." I smiled. "They're right Sare. Don't worry. I'm okay. Just a headache I have.." I said.<p>

I took her hand and held it. She nodded. "So last night.. Why did you run away?" she asked me. I froze. I couldn't tell her the truth that she's the one I touched. "I forgot to do my homework, so when I looked at the time..  
>It was late so I had to run.." I said hoping she bought it. "Ohh.." she said. I asked "So what happened after I left?" Benny answered "We asked Grandma if there's still another way because we didn't want anyone to die"<br>"Was there another way?" I asked. "Unfortunately, no.. Only depends on you now E..." he said. I nodded.  
>The nightmare came back. I winced. I closed my eyes shut. I immediately let go of Sarah's hand and covered my face again. "Ethan..?" I heard Sarah say. I felt hands holding my wrist trying to put my hands off my face. I took it off knowing it was Sarah. "Dude.. You look much paler than before." Benny said. Rory murmured "Dead.."<p>

Erica looked at me. "Want me to take you out of your misery?" She showed her fangs to me. All I want now is to stop this problems. "I will be grateful.." I said. I saw her eyes widen. I put my face in my hands once more. I heard Sarah shout "Erica! And Ethan What?!" Benny shouted "E! What the heck? And Erica?" Erica said "Calm down. And I don't want to suck his blood.. Gross." I put my hands down. They were all staring at me. Eyes filled with confusion, worry and disbelief. I stood up and faced them. "Sorry... I'm not feeling well.. I.." I trailed off. I collapsed on the floor then everything went black. All I can hear was_ "Ethan!"_ I think it was Sarah and Erica. _"E!"_ Ah..Benny. _"Bro!"_ Rory, then the sounds faded..

* * *

><p>I opened my eyes, I could see a bright light above me, walls were white then I knew immediately I was in the school clinic. I felt something squeezing my hand, Sarah. I looked at her and said "Sarah?" "You're awake!" she said in relief. "What happened?" I asked. I couldn't remember. "You collapsed during lunch.." she said. "Where are the others?" I asked. She said "They're in class, not sure about Erica though. I think she's in her car.. How are you feeling?" "I'm okay." I sat up. The nurse saw me then she approached us. "Feeling better dear?" she asked. I nodded. "Why did I collapse?" I asked. "Well, you are stressing too much. And you're not getting proper sleep. It was a good thing your friends were there to help you." She said smiling.<br>I nodded and asked "Can I leave now?" She nodded and said "Before you leave please drink this." She gave me a small circle tablet and a glass of water. I took it. I gave the glass and got off the bed. Sarah was still beside me, holding my hand. We left the clinic. "Do you want to go to class?" she asked me. "Nah.." I said.  
>I didn't feel like going to class. She nodded and said "Let's go to my car then." We walked outside the school and went in her car. We sat at the back seat. There was silence.<p>

After a few minutes Sarah broke it "Ethan.. what's really the problem?" she asked looking at me. I looked at her and said "Nothing.." She grabbed my hand and held it "Please Ethan. Tell me. Obviously something is wrong.." she begged. I guess I have to tell her. I sighed in defeat "It was about this nightmare I had last night.." I said first.  
>She looked confused "What was it about?" I closed my eyes and turned away. "Its about you and me. The day of the lunar eclipse. You were lying dead in my arms. One of Jesse's people stabbed you, his weapon had some kind of poison that can kill vampires. It effects fast on vampires but for humans my theory is slow. Everyone blamed me. It was all my fault. We did kill Jesse. But you died. My fault..I made the wrong decision .You're the one I touched Sarah.. But I swear.. I will NEVER do that. I will sacrifice my life for you like what you did to me. I won't let that happen.." I said. I clenched my fist on the other hand. I opened my eyes and looked at her. She was frozen. Tears about to fall. I grabbed her and gave her a tight hug. "Sarah.. Please..<br>Don't cry.. You know I will never do that.. I can't..I already made the decision." I said. She let go. "Ethan..  
>No..I don't want you to die!" she said. "You're important Sarah. I'm not letting you die either. I have too. It's the only way.. I love you and I won't let anything happen to you. It's too late.. I made my decision already..<br>I will be the one who will die. My vision will remain the same and come true.." I said. She burst into tears.  
>I hugged her tighter. I guess the end is near for me. A tear fell from my cheek. Well atleast I lived a good life.<br>Had an awesome bestfriend, fell in love with a vampire, crazy and wildest adventures, good friends and had fun with my family. "There's a few more days before the lunar eclipse.." Sarah said letting go. She stopped crying. I nodded. She looked down and said "I love you forever Ethan.." I smiled. I lifted her head up and said "I love you always." I kissed her. I felt another tear roll down my face.

[Sarah's POV]  
>I felt Ethan's tear fall. I didn't want him to die. He stopped and hugged me. "Let's go before last period ends." He did his lopsided smile. We went out of the car and waited outside school. The school finally ended.<br>Ethan left because he had homework. Benny and Erica were walking towards me. "Hi Sarah. Is Ethan out of the clinic?" Benny said. I told him "Yea, we skipped class. He just left, homework." Benny nodded. "Wanna go to Ethan's house tonight?" he asked me. "Can't.. Busy." I said. "Come on! He's not feeling well. He needs company." he said convincing me. "Fine. Are you coming Erica?" I said. Erica said "I will be a little late. I'll be eating dinner.." I nodded. "Well, I gotta go. Grandma will kill me if I don't come back." Benny said.  
>Benny and Erica kissed. I blinked blankly, frozen at my place. First time I saw them kiss. "Bye guys!" Benny left. Erica hugged me then walked off. All I could think of was Ethan.<p>

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Nice? Not nice? Good? Bad? REVIEW! The next chapter is up! **


	11. Chapter 11

**A/N: This is one of my favorite chapters! Hope you enjoy it too! **

**Disclaimer: I DON'T OWN MBAV! (This is getting tiring you know?)**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 11 "Trip down the memory lane"<strong>

**_(Morgan Residence)_**

[Ethan's POV]  
>"We're leaving Ethan! Jane's asleep and please behave!" Mom called out. I heard the door slam then silence began. I was sitting on the couch, not paying attention to the TV. Today went odd. Everyone told me I looked dead. After all that's been happening, I guess I do look dead. I feel dead. I sighed. To be honest, I didn't want to die. Everything's going well in my life. Bestfriends, Sarah, my family, the awesome adventures and the vanquishing of evil things. And all the things that happened but since I have no choice I have to accept it. I lied down the couch and closed my eyes. I wonder if there's an afterlife.. Would I be happy after I die?<br>Will I be in heaven or hell? I'm pretty sure heaven though. I've been good, saving the world..not only me,  
>Sarah, Benny, Erica and Rory. I smiled. I heard a slight slam of a door, I opened my eyes then sat up. I turned off the TV and looked around. Maybe it was Jane going to the toilet. I shrugged.<p>

I lied back down and closed my eyes. After a while, I felt warm breaths on my face. I think I was dreaming. I opened my eyes, it was Benny, Sarah and Erica looking at me. I jumped slightly. They laughed. I sat up and said astounded, "What are you guys doing here?" Benny was gawking endlessly, "You should have seen your face!" Erica smiled holding in her laugh, "We planned to visit you." Sarah walked to me then hugged me. She let go "Feeling better?" she asked.  
>I smiled "Much better since you guys are here." I put my legs down and sat properly then she sat beside me. Erica sat on the other side of me and Benny beside her. Erica hugged me as a hello. My eyes widened, she never did that to me before. Benny grinned at me. She let go, "So, about what you said earlier today during lunch.." I bit my lip, I forgot about that. "Sorry! I wasn't thinking.. I have so many problem lately that..." She interrupted "Its fine Ethan. I know you didn't mean it." She smiled. "Wow.. you really changed." I said. She shook her head, "No.. I just went back to my old self.." I smiled. Sarah held my hand and said "I always wondered how you and Benny met.. How did you guys meet anyway?" Benny looked at her. Erica nodding her head said "Yea, How long has it been?" "Its a long story.." I said.<p>

Erica grabbed Sarah's other hand and pulled her to sit on the ground. "We have time." They grinned at me. I looked at Benny. He stared back and nodded, "Fire away!" I rolled my eyes. I turned back to Sarah and Erica who sat on the floor watching me,  
>getting ready to hear the story. I cleared my throat and began "For starters, I've known Benny my whole life..<br>His mom was my mom's bestfriend.. I was born a few days after Benny. Then it all started when we were 2 years of age. His mom would come every weekends and bring him to our house and play. It all continued when we started kindergarden. We were the most naughty ones.." I paused for a while to see Erica and Sarah.  
>They seemed engrossed with my story. Benny was listening too. I continued "We were the ones who ran around class shouting 'Spider Man!' for me and 'Superman' for Benny.." "Aww.." Erica and Sarah said in unison. "Superman is the best!" Benny shouted. I protested "No! Spiderman is!" I heard Erica and Sarah laugh. "Back to the story please!" they said. I nodded, "We used our pencils as xaviers.." I saw Erica and Sarah with a blank expression when I mention xaviers. "The one in Star Wars, the glowing stick?" I said. Then they showed an Oh expression. They nodded and I continued, "We got closer in the starting of Grade 1.. Still the naughty ones. We found common interest. We both love comics, video games and superheroes. As our friendship grew I was always there for him and he for me. Though we had are fights, arguments, differences,<br>disagreements and problems. We know we were there for each other no matter what. We swore we will never let anything get between our friendship. The bond of our friendship I will always tie, till the day I die." I bowed my head then they clapped. "That was so touching.." Sarah said. Erica said "Amazing.." They stood up and hugged us. Benny gave me a thumbs up. They let go and sat back on the floor. Benny put his arms around me, "You'll always be my best bro." I smiled, he took his arm off.

"What's your story?" I turned to Sarah and Erica. They looked at each other, Sarah spoke "It's pretty short. Girls get close easily." Erica nodded. Benny said "No problemo. We won't fall asleep." I laughed. Sarah rolled her eyes and started, "It began when we were in middle school.. We were in the same class when Erica saw I had a book of Dusk. We hanged out all the time, searching for more similarities. Then you know we made a Dusk fan club. Lalala.. I was even a Dusk addict. She got my back all the time. When I'm hurt she's there to comfort me..Even if it means hurting the person that hurt me.. Sure she was mean to you guys before we all weren't together.. But to me she was the same old Erica but drain blood from innocent people. I love Erica." She bowed her head. Me and Benny gave her a round of applause. Erica added "Remember the time you got jealous of the girl who was with Ethan?" Sarah bit her lip and waved her hand to Erica to stop. "You were jealous?" I asked. Benny nodded, "Uhuh! She was so jealous, she almost bit my head off when I said she was you girlfriend." I blinked blankly, "Maylin?" Erica nodded, "That's the girl! Even the time she told me that day she was babysitting. She overheard you and Maylin saying you guys like each other, she cried endlessly! She couldn't stop talking about it but mostly crying about it.." This was all news to me. I blinked blankly hearing all this. Did I hurt Sarah that much?

I looked at Sarah. Her head was down. Was she crying? "Erica..Zip..it." she said. Erica looked her, "Are you crying?!" "N..no." she said trying to deny it. I got off the couch and sat beside her. "Sarah? Are you okay?" I asked, worried. Erica lifted her face up, "You are crying! I'm so sorry Sare!" she said. She hugged Sarah. "It's alright Erica.. Just got emotional." Sarah said. Erica let go, "I'm really sorry.. It just came out.." Sarah nodded. She wiped her tears with her hands then smiled. "I'm okay.."  
>Erica went to sit near Benny. Sarah turned to me, her eyes red. I hugged her and said "I never stopped loving you Sarah.." She let go, "I know.." I smiled, "So were you really jealous?" She nodded, "I never knew I had feelings for you, I couldn't explain what happened. Then finally I understood my feelings..I love you Ethan." I held her face then kissed her. "O-M-G.." I heard Erica say. Benny gawked, "Sweet!" I stopped. I put my arm around her shoulder and pulled her closer. We laughed. "So when did you like Sarah?" Erica asked. I blushed, "The time when I accidently dropped food on her.. Then she babysitted instead of you. So pretty much the first time I laid eyes on her." Sarah leaned on me. Sarah looked at Benny "Since when did YOU start liking Erica?" she asked curiously. Benny bit his lip, "When she was still human. Same as E, the first time I laid eyes on her.. After she turned into a vampire and became all mean and scary.. To me I knew there was still the old Erica in there somewhere, I didn't care what she called me, I didn't she care how she looks like,<br>I love her for her." he said. Erica hugged him then they kissed. I smiled. I stood up and pulled Sarah with me to sit on the couch. "What now?" Sarah asked. I shrugged and felt Erica's shrug. "Where are your parents?" Sarah asked. I said "They went to a party." "How come they didn't call me to babysit?" she asked confused. "They got shy to call you since you babysit so much." I smirked. "Shy? I have no problem babysitting.. Since I see you.." she said. I heard Benny say "Ayyie.." Erica laughed. I rolled my eyes.

"Remember that day when Erica and Rory got stuck in the van? The Blood drive?" I asked. Sarah nodded, "Uhuh,  
>and you had to give up your blood.." I shrugged "No other choice.. It was the only way to save you and get Rory amd Erica back. Oh! I remember they kissed!" I turned to Erica. She flushed then looked down. I saw Benny cross his arms, "Hmph." I laughed. He was acting like a seven year old. "Since that day, he has always been arguing with Rory about Erica. Erica this and Erica that. Erica. Erica. Erica." I joked. Sarah laughed. "Oh yeah!<br>You couldn't stop babbling about Sarah!" Benny yelled back. My eyes widened, flushed and looked down. He continued "'Have you seen Sarah today?' 'Sarah gets prettier everyday' 'Sarah looked so hot with the cheerleading outfit!'" I protested "Same goes for you! But you said 'Erica looks WOW' You always complain 'I hate it when Erica makes out with a guy!' You whine like a baby!" Benny jumped up, "I remember you saying 'No one is better than Sarah' 'I love her smile, her everything!' Sarah. Sarah." I stood up and faced him, "You say the same thing Ben! So don't tease me when you do it too!" Benny shouted "Atleast I'm not afraid to flirt with her! BABY!" That crossed the line.

I was furious now. I was about to push Benny when someone held me back. Sarah. "Woah! Guys calm down.. Jane's asleep and no one wants a fight here." Sarah said. Erica nodded, "Ben, Ethan sit down.. and chill." We all sat down on the floor. I sighed. I think I over reacted too much. "Sorry Ben.." I apologized. Benny said "It's okay.. I'm sorry too, I shouldn't have called you all that.."  
>I nodded. "Much better." Sarah said. Erica and Sarah moved infront of us. "We have some questions we would like you to answer.." Erica said. Sarah nodded in agreement. Benny asked confused "About?" "Just listen. And answer." Sarah said raising a hand up. We nodded. "So.. Did you guys really mean what you said? You think of us that way? And you literally think of us?" Sarah asked. I flushed. In the corner of my eye, I saw Benny froze. "Well?" Erica asked impatiently. We nodded, "Yes all of what we said earlier is true. ALL of it.. There's no day that we don't think of you and mention your name. You guys were special to us since the start, we were just afraid to tell you guys." Me and Benny said in unison. Sarah and Erica were like wooden statues in front of us, unmoving. Their lips moved "Afraid of what?" they asked in unison. I said "We always thought you only think of us as friends so we didn't tell. We were afraid to get rejected and hurt.. Mostly me hurt. Benny got rejected by many girls already since he flirts with most of them." Benny playfully punched my arm. I continued "Even though we're boys, we still have some fears. Especially when it comes to the most important people in our life that we admire alot more than video games, comics and superheroes.." I smiled. I saw Sarah raise an eyebrow "Alot more than Spiderman?" Erica added "Or Superman?" Benny and I said in unison "Yes."<p>

Sarah and Erica were still frozen, "Erica? Sarah?" Benny asked. No sign of movements. I went closer to Sarah and Benny to Erica. I gave Benny a look and I think he got what I'm trying to tell him. We kiss them. We grinned at each other. I mouthed 1, 2, 3! I kissed Sarah, Benny kissed Erica. They finally moved. I stopped and gawked. I heard Benny gawking too, I guess we stopped at the same time. It was endless laughter. Then suddenly someone hit me. "OW!" Me and Benny said in unison. Benny got hit too. "What was that for?" I turned to Sarah. She gave Erica a high five. "That hurts you know.." I said. "I'm sorry, We thought you guys lost it that's why. Maybe you were going to hysterics." Sarah said and smirked. "Apology not accepted!" Benny said. I nodded. "Oh really?" Erica asked. She turned to Sarah and nodded. They turned then smirked at us. I was afraid of getting hit again. Benny and I backed away slowly. We stood up, but they did the same thing. We gulped. Erica motioned some kind of signal to Sarah, they were both nodding.

Benny and I backed away a little bit more, this time they didn't follow. We stopped wondering what's happening. Sarah came closer to me and Erica to Benny. They lifted up a hand, my thought was another hit but no. They pushed us down on the couch and me and Benny fell on it. Sarah came closer and closer as if she was ready to eat me up. I closed my eyes then gulped. I felt something around my waist, I think it was legs. Hands held my face, cupped. I felt sweet,  
>soft and tender lips kissing me. I opened my eyes, obviously it was Sarah. I closed my eyes back again and held her waist. I think Erica is doing the same thing to Benny. I shrugged. This was the first time Sarah started the kiss.. I felt so seduced and persuaded. I still like it. We were making out for the first time, the thought made me blush. I stopped, "Apology accepted.." She smiled at me. Erica and Benny were still going on. I thought it was time to stop them since it was turning from sweet to disturbing. Who knows when a t-shirt will start flying up. I shivered from that thought. I cleared my throat. "Done?" I asked grinning at them. Erica said "One last peck." She gave Benny one last peck on the lips then finally stopped. Sarah was still on my lap and my thighs were aching. They were shaking. Sarah felt the shaking and said "Sorry, I forgot how fragile you are.." She smiled and got off. She sat beside me leaning her head on my shoulder and holding my hand. Benny whined meaning it hurts for him too. Erica giggled and got off. Benny sat on the floor pulling Erica with her. She leaned her head on his shoulder. I heard her whisper to Benny "I love you Benny.." Benny smiled "I love you too Erica." Sarah looked at me and was about to say the same thing but before she could speak "I know.. I love you forever.." Sarah gave a me a peck on the lips then leaned on me.<p>

Sarah, Benny and Erica left 2 minutes before my parents got home. I was in my room about to sleep. It was good to take a trip down the memory lane. Tonight was unforgettable. Memories I will always cherish and keep and take with me anywhere I go.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: I'm just so proud of myself for this chapter.. Those who wanted a make out scene, there it is! I didn't detail it because who knows if there are young readers in here. ;) Hope you enjoyed! REVIEW please! It would mean a lot. I'll update soon. I'll try and make time and put school things aside. :)**


	12. Chapter 12

**A/N: Here it is! New Chapter. I didn't take that long to update, did I? You all know my reason. Sadly, this story is going to end VERY soon. So I'm going to start posting ONE chapter a week to leave you guys in suspense. There's about 3 chapters left. It's only until Chapter 15. Shoutout to Kamikaze-ninja and big thanks to her. :) This one is quite short, not much going on here.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own MBAV. **

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 12 "I will be strong"<strong>

[Ethan's POV]  
>3 days was all that's left before the lunar eclipse. Days were pretty fast, my death was coming closer and closer. I couldn't shake the feeling how much it will hurt. I shook my head. I always pictured my death fast and not painful. I felt a hand on my shoulder, "You okay bro?" I turned around, Benny. I nodded. Sarah came in a flash. "You like doing that now do you?" I said raising an eyebrow. Sarah nodded, "It's useful. I don't have to walk." she winked.<br>Benny rolled his eyes. "So I got the preparations done for the equipment. The xaviers, Pencil stakes, Holy water guns..lalala. All the things we used last time we faught vamps." I said, they nodded. "I'm working with Grandma,  
>searching for a spell that can kill Jesse once and for all. I'll inform you guys about it soon." I nodded. I turned to Sarah "Ready?" She grinned at me, "Fangs and strength ready!" I rolled my eyes, I heard Benny laugh.<br>We walked to the cafeteria. Me and Sarah holding hands, Erica came, Benny wrapped his arm around her waist and Rory just walking alone. We entered the cafeteria and sat down at the table.

"Are you ready?" I heard Sarah ask. I stared blankly at her. I was unsure of the answer for that I ready to die? I don't know. I looked down at the table. "So, what do you think they will have? You know what kind of weapons.." I heard Benny change the topic, I lifted my head up. I told him "Well, I have this theory.. that.. Jesse and his people will have this special kind of weapon that hold poison in or on it.. That can kill a vampire and obviously you can kill a human with anything. The poison affects vampires much more that humans. I mean the poison spreads faster than when you stab the weapon into the human. It will effect us slowly." "Where did you get the theory from?" Rory asked. "A nightmare." I said. "Then how can that prove the theory can be real? It's just a nightmare.. They don't come true." Erica said. I shook my head, "It's not a normal nightmare. When Seers have nightmares,they are usually clues or a warning." "Ahhhh..." Benny said.

"So how slowly does it effect us humans?" he asked. I shrugged, "Don't know.. I guess slowly as possible. Until your heart stops beating then your done." Erica asked "How bout' for vampires?" I told her "Well, I think the poison will spread much much faster and that you only have 2 or 3 minutes to say your last words and die.. I think it's because since you guys are already dead.."I heard Rory gulp. Erica and Sarah just bit her lip. I looked down. "Why do you have to die? I could be the one.. since I'm already dead.." I heard Sarah say. "No..Sarah your very important to me.." I shook my head. "What do you mean?" Erica asked. Benny answered "E got the vision from Sarah. When Seers see themselves in the vision, they have the power to making it happen or not." "Then why make it happen when you can..." Erica stopped. "There's one consequence..If you don't want it to happen, then the person who you got the vision from will be the one to die instead." Benny gulped at the last word then continued, "It depends on Ethan now.. It's his decision." I looked up. All their faces were filled with worry, sadness and disbelief. Sarah looked down and closed her eyes. I cleared my throat, "I already made my decision..."

Benny, Rory and Erica stared at me. "I'm going to die.. I'm not going to be selfish. I love Sarah.. I know leaving her is wrong but letting her die is much worse.." Silence filled our table. The noise in the cafeteria seems to be fading in my mind. "My decision is final.." I added. All sat frozen on their seats, no movements, no nothing. I'm important to many people. I'm a friend. It's hard to accept the fact that I will die but I think its for a good cause. Since it couldn't be Sarah..She was way too important. I didn't want my death screaming in agony because of the pain, I want it to be peaceful. Although I don't really know.

I felt like skipping classes. Everything is so complicated. Right now all I wanted was to lie down and rest. My head's about the pop thinking of all this stuff. No one talked, not even Rory. Who usually makes everyone happy and annoyed. He was staring blankly, sadness filled his eyes. Rory was my friend before he was human and even now.  
>Sure he is annoying but he always is happy. Everyday I see him hyperly active. Even when we're fighting mythical creatures, he still fools around. He does everything in order to make himself and others feel happy.<br>Benny was ofcourse very depressed. He's my bestfriend, he was with me till the start. Erica seemed oddly sad, I wonder why. Sarah.. Well she's looking down, eyes still closed.

[Rory's POV]  
>I couldn't think. My hyperness somehow dissapeared, all I have now was sadness. Ethan was my friend since third grade. When I figured that we had similarities, even Benny. We all got really close. I seem annoying to them but I have no problem with that. I do those crazy stuff to keep them entertained and happy. Ethan was going to die soon... I.. I looked at him, he was looking down. I don't know what to do. I need to be strong, Ethan won't like it when I'm sad.<p>

[Benny's POV]  
>Why..Why my bro? I can't believe he's going to die.. Why does this happen to us?! I covered my face with my hands. I felt Erica's hand rub my back. I sighed. I felt crying but no tears are coming out. What will I do without him? I need to stay strong. I know when Ethan's gone, he's still with me. Watching me, he will still be my best bro.<p>

[Erica's POV]  
>I saw Benny cover his face, I rubbed his back. It's unbelievable that Ethan is going to die. Sure we weren't close but he seems like a kind and passionate guy. He is generous, caring, cute and all the other stuff. The time when we're finally getting to know each other, he's going to leave. Sarah's friend is my friend. Is he ready? We all need to stay strong right now, for Ethan's sake.<p>

[Sarah's POV]  
>I was about to burst into tears but I fought the tears back. Why can't I die instead? I'm already dead. I put my hands on my face, eyes still closed. Lunch was oddly long. No one was talking in our table, silence invaded us.<br>I wanted to see their expressions. I took off my hands. Sadness filled their eyes. Everyone looks like they were in a burial.. of Ethan. I tightened my eyes, bit my lip and clenched my fist. I felt Ethan hand wrap around my fist. I unclenched it and held his hand back. My eyes were still closed, I didn't want to look at anyone. What if Ethan and Benny never met me? They never knew I was a vampire and they were always safe. But I can't back to the past. I don't regret anything that happened. Except when Jesse and were together. I'm glad I met Ethan and Benny. Benny is really funny although I don't like it when he hits on me. He's a cluts but you gotta love his entusiasm about things. Ethan is a shy guy. When I met him he always blushes and gave me this lopsided smile thing. Then Erica told me he likes me. It took me long to figure out I like him too. Now that we're together, I'm really happy. He likes me for who I am not what I am. He maybe a geek but he's my geek. It really sucks we only spent less time with each other and he's gonna die. I hate it. But I need to be strong. I know Ethan doesn't like it when I'm sad. I love him and I will promise I will be strong.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Not nice? Nice? Bad? Good? Review? **

** I'm going to post the next chapter NEXT week Wednesday. So wait and be patient, thanks! **

**PM me if you like, I don't mind. If you want me to make a story or one-shots, just PM me.**

**Don't forget to review!**


	13. Chapter 13

**A/N: I am deeply sorry late update! I have my exams going on and well I screwed up my Physics exam sadly. But I don't really mind now. This chapter is more of talking, sadness, making last memories and remembrance. I noticed this is a long one, 3,442 words. Author's note NOT included. So I hope you enjoy this chapter, I myself found it sad but nice. **

**Disclaimer; I do not own My Babysitter's a Vampire or any characters whatsoever but I do own my imagination.**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 13 "Nigh is near"<strong>

~Next day~

[Ethan's POV]  
>Tomorrow was the end of me. I was ready and I had to be strong for everyone. Today was the same as yesterday,<br>silence always took over. We only greeted each other and sat quietly on the lunch table. "So how's everyone?" Benny asked breaking the silence. Rory gave a thumbs up, Erica leaned on him and Sarah nodded. I said "Good.."  
>Benny nodded then looked down. "So you guys want to party?" Rory asked making a topic. "Why would we want to when problems are everywhere?" Sarah said bitterly. Rory shrugged "At least lets make the last day of Ethan worth it..Sorry, I'm just trying to lighten up the mood.." He looked down sadly. "I'm so sorry Rory.. It's just that I'm not really in the mood and..." Sarah said and trailed off. Rory nodded "I understand..." Everyone was so depressed, I didn't like it. I cleared my throat, "This needs stop." I told them, they all stared at me. "I don't like this at all. I understand everyone is sad 'cause I'm going to die but.. Rory is right.. Lets make my last day worth it. Are you guys going to be like this when I'm gone? Sadness everyday, Silence.. I know it's hard to lose someone you can't replace but we all need to be strong. I'm trying my best to stay strong but this isn't helping."<br>A tear fell from Sarah's eye. I hugged her, "Don't cry..." Benny nodded "E's right.. Lighten up! We need to be strong for Ethan's sake!" I let go of Sarah and held her hand. I smiled at Benny. He was wiping tears from his eyes. He was crying... Erica nodded. Rory's eyes were red for stopping the tears to fall. "Rory come on, don't tell me your going to cry. I thought Vampire ninja's don't cry?" I said teasing him. Rory wiped his eyes "No I'm not!  
>And yes, they don't cry!" He said with a smile. I saw Sarah smile, "That's it, smile." I said. Her smile widened.<br>"So let's plan the party!" she said. "Ethan's house? Are your parents going to be there?" Erica asked. I shook my head, "I don't think so." Benny nodded "Your house then!" I nodded.

After school, I went straight home. Of course Benny was there early. We made some cupcakes and popcorn. Some cupcakes and the popcorn had blood substitutes. We went to Grandma's earlier to make one and mix it with them.  
>My parents left. Jane was in her room with some friends. We put some music on. The song playing was 'What makes you beautiful' by One Direction. Benny was dancing and lip syncing the song. I laughed. The doorbell rang,<br>It was Sarah, Erica and Rory. They saw Benny still dancing and lip syncing while waving at them. "Hey guys!"  
>I greeted them. I got hugs from Erica and Sarah and a fist punch from Rory. They sat on the couch and watched Benny. I went to get the cupcakes and popcorn. I separated the ones with blood substitute and without for me and Benny. I carried them outside, they were still laughing. When I placed the food on the table the song ended. "FOOD TIME!" Benny shouted. "Ethan did you forget we don't eat normal food anymore?" Sarah asked. I shook my head, "Ofcourse not, those have blood substitutes in them. Try it!" Rory was the first to get.<br>He took the a cupcake and chowed down. His eyes widened with delight when he took a bite. He hogged it all then took another one. I laughed. Sarah and Erica took one, they hesitated. "C'mon! It won't kill you to eat."  
>I said encouraging them. I saw Benny about to eat the one with blood substitute, he bit it. "NO! Benny!" I said.<br>Benny held his mouth, gagging. He ran to the bathroom. "Its not suitable for humans.. It comes right back up."  
>I said laughing. Benny came back "YUCK! That was awful! How can you eat that?" He turned to Sarah, Erica and Rory. Sarah and Erica ate it already. Rory was still hogging it. "Don't hog it!" Erica shouted. I rolled my eyes.<br>I took a cupcake with no blood substitute. "Play the next song." I said to Benny. He nodded.

The next song was a slow one. Benny took Erica's hand and helped her up. He placed his hands around her waist, Erica placed her hands on his shoulders. They were slow dancing. Rory stood up and asked me if he can dance with Sarah "May I?" I nodded. Sarah stood up then Rory danced with her. I smiled. The song ended but the next one was still a slow one. I saw them switch. Benny with Sarah and Rory with Erica. Rory walked with Erica to me. "I'm hungry!" Rory said. He sat down on the couch and started eating. "I guess it's my turn.." I stood up and asked Erica "May I?" She nodded. I put my hands around her waist and we moved with the music. "You're a pretty good dancer." Erica said. I smiled shyly, "Thanks..You're not bad yourself.." She giggled. "Sorry if I always teased you and was always rude to you.. It's just that no one liked the old Erica and they always teased me and all. So I thought they would like a new me." She said. I smile, "I understand you weren't treated well before.. But me and Benny always like the old you. We just don't tell. We are always here. Don't mind others, just be yourself. She nodded then smiled, "Thanks Ethan. To be honest I'm gonna miss you.." I raised a brow "Oh really?" She rolled her eyes and said "Don't be silly Ethan. You're a nice guy. Smart and generous. You're gonna be missed. No wonder Sarah likes you." I laughed "Thanks Erica.. I'm gonna miss you all too." She hugged me. "Would you do me a favor?" I asked. She released me, "Anything." "Take care of Benny for me.. And Sarah.." I said. She nodded, "I will, I promise." I smiled at her. "You're tall, for a geek." She teased. I rolled my eyes and teased back "You're short, for a vampire without heels." I winked at her, she laughed.

Suddenly, I heard from behind me, "Can I have my vampire back? You're hogging her you know." Erica laughed, I turned then laughed too. Benny raised a brow. Sarah was beside her "Can I have my geek back Erica?" She asked Erica. "He's all yours." Erica said then grabbed Benny to the couch. Rory seem to have fallen asleep. I turned back to Sarah "May I have this dance?" She nodded, "Why not?" she offered her hand to me and I held it. I put my arms around her waist moving with her and the song. The song was 'Could it be' by Christy Carlson Romano. Sarah leaned on my chest "How was your chat with Erica?" "It was good. I never realized that she was that kind.." I said. "Well she is..VERY. When it comes to me." she murmured. I nodded. "I want you to be strong Sarah. When I'm gone." I whispered. She nodded, "I'll try.." I tried to lighten up the mood "I mean for Erica's sake. She's dealing with Benny too you know. I don't know how she will handle you but I just say good luck to her." It worked.

Sarah laughed then looked at me, her eye brow raised. "Excuse me? You think I'm gonna cry everyday? Vampire remember? I'm strong!" I rolled my eyes and scoffed "Oh please..physically." I looked up, I felt her hit me on my arm. "Ouch! Hey!" I glared at her. She laughed "So Sorry! I can't believe you're so fragile!" I raised a brow. She was still laughing.  
>I thought of an idea. I frowned then she stopped laughing. "Ethan.. You know I-" she was about to say something but I cut her off, "Stop. Just stop." I let go of her then turned around. I saw Erica and Benny watching, I winked and grinned at them. They nodded. "Ethan! I'm sorry!" Sarah grabbed my arm but I pulled it back. She grabbed my shoulder, I turned then I swept her off her feet. Her eyes widened and she blushed.<br>"Like my acting?" I asked then grinned at her. I heard Benny and Erica laugh. Sarah groaned. "I thought it was pretty good." I said then laughed. "Don't ever. EVER do that to me again!" She said. "Don't worry.. I won't,  
>promise." I told her then I kissed her cheek. I put her back up on her feet. Erica was near me in a flash, her hand up waiting for a high five. I hit it then we laughed. Sarah glared at us. Benny came from behind Erica and put his arms around her, she grinned. "C'mon Sarah. Lighten up it was just a joke." I told her. She flashed her fangs to me. I jumped back with fear. She laughed "Now it's even." She winked at me. I grabbed her arms then spun her around. She chuckled.<p>

[Benny's POV]  
>Ethan and Sarah went back to dancing when the next song came, 'I won't give up' by Jason Mraz. "May I?"<br>I asked Erica in my arms. "Of course." I turned her to face me then wrapped my arms around her waist. We moved with the music. "What will you do? When Ethan's gone?" she suddenly asked. "Honestly, I will cry. We were together like forever. But I will be strong for him." I smiled. She smiled back. I hugged her "I won't be a trouble. Don't worry.." I said assuring her. "I love you always.." she whispered. I whispered in her ear "I love you forever.." We were swaying with the music. Life was going to be hard without Ethan, he's my best bro. The day was tomorrow, his end. My stomach lurched. "Hungry?" Erica asked. I nodded. We walked to the sofa, Sarah and Ethan was there. Rory was awake. "Rory you're awake now!" I said. He nodded "These two woke me up." he groaned.  
>Sarah and Ethan snickered.<p>

"LET'S EAT!" I exclaimed. Erica sat down the couch then I grabbed a handful of popcorn. "Benny! Don't hog it!" Ethan complained. I gave an evil laugh. He took the whole trail of no blood substitute cupcakes. "Hey! I only took a handful of popcorn! Not cupcakes." I whined. He laughed "I know.." I glared at him. "Boys are such animals.." I heard Sarah say. "We are not animals!" Rory protested then took the bowl of blood substitute popcorn and the tray of cupcakes. "HEY!" Erica and Sarah shouted in unison. Rory grinned. "Girls are pigs." Sarah and Erica eyes widened. I saw Ethan bite his lip, I did too. Rory shouldn't have said that. He's dead. Sarah and Erica grabbed Rory's shirt. He put the food down. "What. Did. You. Say?" Erica asked dangerously. Rory's eyes were filled with fear. "N..nothing.." he stammered. "Really? I heard something. So did Erica." Sarah said angrily.  
>It was time to stop them. I stood up, so did Ethan. "Girls.. Stop. Rory didn't mean it. He's just fooling around.<br>You know Rory." I said calming them down. Rory nodded. "Sarah, Erica, Benny's right. Let go of him now." Ethan ordered. Both Sarah and Erica groaned but pushed him down the couch. "If you say that again, I will not hesitate to kill you." Erica threatened.

"Erica." I said. She sat back down the couch. I scooted a little bit away from her, afraid I might get killed.  
>I saw Sarah calm down fast. She was already in Ethan's arms. Ethan was whispering something on her ear.<br>She was in a bad mood, so it was never good. I saw her once already before but this is different. I'm such a coward. I gulped. Erica heard then turned to me. I scooted a little bit more. "Benny..." she said trying to come closer. I was about to scoot more but I fell off the couch. "Ouch.." I grumbled. I hit my head on the floor. I shook my head and blinked. "Benny!" Are you okay?" Erica was beside me. I nodded. I tried moving away from her but my head spun. I tried once again then it worked. "S..sorry. You're angry that's why.."  
>I said. "Benny.. I will never do anything to you.. I can't." she told me. I knew that but why was I still scared? "I..I know.. I'm such a coward. I'm being like Ethan now." I said. I heard Rory and Sarah giggle. "Hey!" Ethan shouted. Erica rolled her eyes and ignored them "Benny.. then why?" she asked. I told her "I just can't take it when you're angry. You look terrifying.. Sorry." She stood up to sit near me. I didn't move this time, now that I knew she was out of her aggressive mood anymore.<p>

"Don't be.. I'm sorry." she said. She was looking down. I scooted near her, my head spinning but I ignored it. I faced her then lifted her face up with my index finger.  
>"Don't be sad. It's my fault. I'm the coward here." She stared at me, I smiled. I kissed her slowly and gently.<br>My lips parted, searching. I heard someone clear their throat, I smiled then stop. "I love you Benny.." Erica said but her eyes still closed. I kissed her forehead "I love you too." "Aww.." I heard Sarah say. We stood up and went back on the couch. I was still a bit dizzy. Erica was leaning on me. "Sorry Rory..I just lost my temper"  
>Sarah said. Erica nodded "Sorry too.. Just don't say that again." Rory nodded and gave them a thumbs up. "No harm done and I understand.." "How's Maylin?" Ethan asked. Sarah groaned.<p>

Erica and I laughed. "She's cool.  
>Too much work. We don't see each other much but we do once in a while.. And what's wrong with Sarah?" Rory said. "Maylin used to be Ethan's admirer." I said. Rory blinked blankly at me. "No! Benny! She's just a friend and we only went out on one date." Ethan corrected. "Friend?" Erica scoffed. "Then explain 'I really like you Maymay..' " Ethan's eyes widened then he blushed. "I..I was just being honest. It doesn't hurt to tell the truth once in a while.." Sarah nodded "Yea.." "You were sooo jealous!" I said. Sarah glared at me.<p>

[Sarah's POV]  
>I felt like strangling Benny but I just ignored him then changed the topic. "Did you guys ready the vampire weapons?" Ethan answered "All ready.. They're under my bed." I nodded. Silence took over but didn't last. "Nigh is near.." Rory whispered. "Are you sure you're ready?" he turned to Ethan who was beside me. I felt him shrug.<br>"No one knows how many Jesse's gonna bring.." Benny said changing the point. "Probably a lot... or 10 guys would be enough.." I said. "They can strike anywhere." Erica murmured. "That's right so I'm going to give you guys positions on where you are gonna wait and fight." I told them. "Me and Ethan are going to be in the backyard. Erica, Benny and Rory inside the house. Lock all the windows from Ethan's bedroom to Jane's and their parents.. Wherever. You can separate if you want. You guys plan it." They all nodded. "Let's finish up the food before my parents come." Ethan said. Benny and him started hogging their human food while we Erica, me and Rory were finishing up the blood substitute. They taste incredible. It was better than the crappy juice box I drink before.

We cleaned up the things before Ethan's parents could come. "They are coming in exactly 3 minutes left." Rory shouted. "Bye guys.." Ethan said. I hugged him and kissed him on the cheek. "Cya tomorrow.." Erica hugged him goodbye and Benny and Rory just waved. Tomorrow wasn't going to be good.

[Ethan's POV]  
>After they left, I went up to my room and laid down on my bed, staring at the ceiling. Tomorrow was the end. Nigh is near.. Like what Rory said. I never really thought about dying. After all the fighting of mythical creatures,<br>zombies and all, never. I'm dying because I chose too and I didn't want Sarah to die. I will never want that. We will kill Jesse no matter what. I'm not letting him get Sarah. People like him should just disappear and not exist. I hope Benny and his Grandma came up with a spell already. A vanquishing spell. I wonder how it will sound like. All Benny's spells are Latin and I don't know Latin. I'm afraid he won't get it right but I have hope in him that this time he will be serious. I hope no one gets hurt in the fighting. Mostly Benny since he is human unlike the others. But I know Erica won't let Benny get hurt, that's how much she loves him. When I die, I want everyone to still be happy. I know its impossible but just act and try is all you need and also be strong. I don't like seeing people cry, sad or hurt. I've always been a shy guy since the start. Benny was the active and crazy one, I just tagged along. I get embarrassed when Benny does stupid things but that's Benny. Even around girls,  
>Benny is the flirter, I just smile then blush and say hi. Thats it.<p>

Sarah and I have just been together for a few days. Then I'm just gonna die and leave her. Sometimes I thought if she wasn't a vampire and I wasn't a Seer and we all didn't know any supernatural stuff, life would be normal. No Jesse, no trouble and we don't have to deal with all of it. But if all that didn't exist and happen then we would have never met. I thank the heavens that all of this happened to me. Good things and bad. Without bad things, I wouldn't have been a stronger person.  
>I'm only 17 and I was very close to dying. It was a good thing I lived a good life with true friends and a family.<p>

I felt tears streaming down my face. I didn't realise I was crying. I closed my eyes shut. I needed to put myself together for tomorrow and be strong. We are fighting Jesse and his people, vampires VS 3 vampires and 2 humans. Yet strong and brave humans. It was normal to lose people in a fight. Although hurtful to lose something you love, you can never replace. It was like being stabbed straight to the heart or being shot. I never felt it but I know it will feel like that. By thought of it, I can feel it. It just strucks my heart badly. I was so tired but I couldn't sleep with all these thoughts in my head and this endless crying. My last day of school tomorrow and the last time I will see my parents and Jane. How will Benny and all explain this to my parents? I was in the kitchen then I tripped and a knife fell on my stomach? That sounds ridiculous but I wonder if they will buy it.

I thought about becoming a vampire to live forever but I remembered the weapon they will use can also kill vampires. So useless. There was no other way. It was either me dying or Sarah. Selfishness can sometimes be good and bad.  
>I'm selfish for others but not myself. I'll risk my life for Sarah, my friends and family anytime. Anything for them. I might look weak from the outside but I can be strong, inner strength. I looked at the clock and it was late midnight. I lost track of time. I remembered that I still have school tomorrow but I just couldn't sleep. I was tired from all the partying and crazyness today. The dancing with Erica then Sarah. Rory and the girls fight. I smiled remembering it. I touched my face, it was wet but I finally stopped crying. I think I wasted too much water in my body. My heavy eyelids were closing but I was fighting it. I didn't want to have those kind of nightmares again. It was horrid. Plus I didn't want tomorrow. I shivered by the thought of it but it was useless fighting it because it won. My eyelids closed and I fell in a deep, dreamless sleep.<p>

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Good? Bad? REVIEW? I'll update when I can.**

**Happy Halloween to all my readers by the way! I'm still confused on which date it is on. xD**

**You know those who read but don't review, you can also stop by and just drop one. Doesn't need to be long. I appreciate Reviews. Plus who knows I might give a shout out to some of you! **


	14. AUTHOR'S NOTE

**AN: Hey Guys! I deeply apologize if I hadn't posted for a long time. **

**Unfortunately, I lost _ALL_ my stories in my laptop that has recently broke, so I can't post.**

**This story has 2 more chapters left which is Chapter 14 and 15.**

** Luckily, I printed this story long back since it was my first ever one and thought I should make it memorable, ****also all of my grammatical errors on this story. I didn't bother to change anything, afraid I might change the plot. **

**Anyway back to the point, I printed it, yes. But I cannot guarantee that I will find it because:**

**1. I forgot where I kept it.**

**2. Even if I do find it, I have no laptop but I will do my best to borrow one.**

**3. I need time. Which is what I really lack nowadays due to my exam happening right now. **

**But what I can promise all of you is that, I will do my best to search for the printed version of this story, post and get this story over with. :)**

**Though for now, be a little more patient. And I will update as soon as I can.**

**Thank you all!**

**~Eli**


End file.
